THREE PLUS TWO EQUALS TROUBLE (The sequel)
by LuthorEdwardsBeale08
Summary: Feels like a first time all over again. Beca Mitchell is still adjusting being a mother of adorable-slash-crazy twins and a teenage daughter. She leaves the fame and fortune behind for this… after all this is what she wanted… but the question is… Can Beca manage to become a full-time mother? Or will the past hunt them again and make history repeats itself…
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! LOL well here is the first chapter of the sequel to my story The DJ, the lawyer and the little redhead. The first two chapters will be short, and you'll know what kind of life Beca and Chloe has now with Bailey, their twins and their friends.**_

 _ **This is kinda short… just an introduction with the kids… Hope you'll like it**_

It's Wednesday morning at the Beale-Mitchell's household. It's also the third day since the school started. Beca and Chloe's older daughter, Bailey is now fourteen years and attending her first year in high-school. The young redhead likes to wear clothes like her Momma.

"Bailey, if you're done, I need your help here!" Beca shouted from across the room "Okay momma! Just a minute." The young redhead shouted back. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles.

She's pretty like her two mothers. She got her eyes and hair color from Chloe but her stubbornness and traits, she gets from Beca. Though if you look closely to the young Mitchell, her face is combination of her parents.

As she went out of her room, Bailey saw her younger sister running without clothes.

"Trinity Mitchell! Come back here this instant!" Bailey giggles when she saw her Momma chasing after her. The brunette stops when she sees the young redhead smiling at her.

"Don't you just stand there, help me!" and again chase after the little Mitchell.

Trinity Mitchell, three years of age and older than her brother by ten minutes. She's the carbon copy of their mother Chloe. Redhead, baby blue eyes and same skin color… but the thing is she got all Beca's traits.

"Trinity, we'll be late for school." Bailey said to her when she found her hiding behind the door of her room, the couple decided to let the twins attend a daycare center near them "Me want Momma to cawt (caught) me… not you."

She crosses her arms on her chest and pouts like her Momma. Bailey carry her then saw Beca entering the little girl's room.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run away like that?" the brunette asks her in a calm way. The teenage redhead gives her sister to Beca and the three goes to the bathroom.

"No! No! No!" Trinity said when the brunette was about to put her in the tub "Trinity… please sweetheart."

"No."

"I'll buy you candies later." Beca said and grins "No."

"How about chocolates?"

"No… No… No…" Beca then looks at Bailey "Want me to call mom?" and the DJ nods her head.

"Mom! We need you here, please!" Bailey shouted and in a matter of seconds, Chloe appears while carrying Skye on her arms "What's wrong?" the redhead asks.

"As always, Trinity doesn't want to take a bath." Beca answered, "Trinity…"

"Me smell okay Mommy." The little redhead said, "I know but you still need to take a bath every day." Chloe then give Skye to Beca.

Skye Mitchell, three years of age and youngest among the twins. He's the split image of her Momma. Brunette, metallic blue eyes and pale color of the skin. Unlike Trinity, the little boy's characteristic is same with Chloe.

"And when Momma says you need to take a bath, you should listen to her." The redhead added, "Okie mom." Trinity answered and looks to the brunette "I'm sowi (sorry) momma."

"It's okay sweetheart, now in you go, so you won't be late." Bailey step out of the bathroom with Skye who is holding a flower. Chloe watches her wife with a smile on her face.

"What?" Beca asks her, "Motherhood really suits you." The brunette grins.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it makes me fall in love with you more." Chloe leans a little closer to her face then kiss the brunette on the lips "Ewe gross! There are children here, you guys!" Bailey said and covers Skye's eyes.

"Me too! Me too! Kiss!" Trinity puckered her lips towards her mothers who giggles at her. The older redhead planted a kiss on her head while Beca kiss her on the cheek and was about to hug her daughter when Trinity stops her.

"No Momma! Kiss, no hug!" Chloe laughs when Beca rolled her eyes and Trinity did the same "Okay, enough of that. Let's get you out of the water." The brunette said.

Bailey watches the two with a smile on her face. After all they've been through when she showed up at her Momma's front door, no one ever think that their family will be complete.

She felt Skye tugging her shirt, Bailey looks down and saw that her little brother is pointing at something.

"Look! Amibals! (animals)" Bailey smiles at Skye and nods her head "Yeah it's an animal but more certainly, a lizard."

"Wlizard? (lizard)"

"Li-zard." Skye nods his head and run towards where the lizard is. He was about to reach out to touch it when suddenly, a bottle of kids' shampoo knocks the lizard off the wall and drops on the floor dead.

Beca and Chloe freezes but look at Bailey after "Skye?" the teenage redhead said, "Fuck!"

"Beca!" the lawyer said and glares at her wife, "What?! It's not my fault that all of the words I said, he remembers that one!"

"You and I will talk later." Chloe answered and walks towards Skye, as for Beca, she looks down at Trinity who is just standing beside her "Why did you do that huh?"

"That little short ambibal (animal) is gonna eat my baby brother!" the brunette was about to say something when Skye throws the bottle back to Trinity and hit the little girl on her right foot.

"Bwody hell! (bloody hell)" Chloe looks at Beca again who is looking at her too, "Are you for real? I don't even say bloody hell!"

"Yes Momma! Bwody hell!" the little redhead then run towards her brother and chase him, "Ugh! Not again!" the lawyer said.

"Trinity! Skye! Stop it you two!" Chloe shouted while Beca is running behind her in pursuit of the twins. Bailey on the other hand laughs and shakes her head.

"Well, welcome to Beale-Mitchell family everyone!" she said and follows the four towards Skye's room.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the couple finished helping their children get dressed for school, Chloe went to the kitchen to finish preparing the breakfast for them. She prepared pancakes for the twins, sandwich and eggs for Bailey and coffee for her and Beca. This is one of the daily routine for the Beale-Mitchell family.

Once done, Chloe yelled at the end of the stairs and in just a few minutes, Beca together with Bailey, Trinity and Skye, who reach out for her redhead mother came down the stairs..

"Oh you're getting heavy my sweet little plum." The redhead said and kiss the tip of the little boy's nose "Me want too! Me want too!" Trinity shouted and tries to wiggle her way out from Beca's arm.

"I'm already carrying you munchkins." Beca said and held her daughter tightly "No Beca, Chloe only!" Bailey laughs but she stops when the older Mitchell glares at her.

"Trinity, what did I tell you about calling us on our names?" Chloe asked the oldest twin who is still reaching out to her "Come on sweetheart, stop wiggling… you might fall."

"Chhllooeee!" the redhead looks to her wife who rolled her eyes at her "Your mom can't carry you okay? She's already carrying your brother." Beca said in stern voice. The young girl stops for a while when she hears the authority on her other mother's voice. Bailey smirks and knows the look on her sister's face.

"Beca and Skye, Chloe and Trinity!" and the young redhead starts wiggling her body once more "Okay, okay, just wait." Chloe then look at Skye who is smiling at her.

"Do you want your Momma to carry you for a while?" the sweet little boy look at the brunette and gives her Momma a bright smile then look back to Chloe "No Momma." This time Bailey can't stop herself from laughing but she moves a little further away from Beca.

'Kids' the brunette muttered and let Chloe carry their twins. The two, Bailey and Beca watch Chloe walk towards the kitchen with both the twins on her arms. She then looks at her teenage daughter and was about to say something when the taller redhead cuts her off.

"I better follow Mom and help her with the twins." She said and shakes her head while smiling.

"Does my children hates me?" Beca asks herself when she's the only one standing at the foot of the stairs and thinks for a while that's why she didn't saw Chloe walking back towards her with a sweet smile on her face.

"Babe?" she said, the brunette immediately looks at her when she hears her wife's voice "We're about to eat, why are you still standing there?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing." And give her a small smile. Chloe then stands in front of the brunette, guide her down and wrap her arms on her wife's waist "Do you think you can hide it from me?" and place a finger on Beca's chin so that she can see her eyes.

"Those little creases on your forehead tells me you're thinking about something." Chloe continued "You really do know me." Beca answered and smiled.

"Of course I do, you're the love of my life. Every inch on your body, the way you move and talk, when your body tensed… I know everything about you, Beca."

The DJ let out a deep sigh and she knows that she can't lie to her beloved wife "D-do you think… our children…" she hesitates for a while but when she sees that Chloe is still giving her, her sweetest smile, she continued on talking.

"Do you think our children hates me?" Chloe shakes her head but before she answers her question, she planted a kiss on Beca's lips "Come here." She hugs her wife for a while then break their contact and look straight into her eyes.

"They don't hate you, okay? I mean why would they hate such a loving mother, who is willing to do and give everything to them." Chloe then hold Beca's hand and gently squeeze it "Our children loves you with all of their hearts and they are lucky to have you as their mother."

"So please don't ever think of that way, babe. You already done a lot of things to our children and even spoiled them a lot even if I ask you not to."

"Hey! I always listen to everything you say." The redhead raised her eyebrow while Beca grins "Okay, maybe not everything." The couple laughs and lean their foreheads at each other.

"You do know how much I love you, right?" Beca asked Chloe "Yeah, I do." The brunette looks at her wife's lips and slowly lean closer to her. Their lips are only an inch apart when they hear a voice.

"No, no, no, no." It's Trinity and she's holding a piece of the pancake their Mommy cooked "No kissy, kissy. Me and Skye only."

Chloe giggles while Beca sighs "Now what are you saying again? They really love me huh?" the redhead laughs a little and pulls the brunette and they both walk towards the little girl.

 _-/-/-/-/-_

As they start to eat, the Beale-Mitchell family started their conversation by asking their children the activities they are having at school especially Bailey. Trinity and Skye are only attending day care for this year since Chloe wants Beca to continue her work as a producer.

When they finish eating, Bailey cleans up the table and put everything in to the sink. Beca will do the chores once she's back from driving their kids to school and this day, she's going to drive Chloe to her work too because she fetched her yesterday.

"Kids hurry up! We're going to be late!" she shouted from the outside and standing near the door. Bailey is the first one to went outside and looks at her "Not a kid anymore, Momma." She said and takes the brown paper bag the brunette is handing to her.

"You're still my little girl." The brunette teased her but Bailey just laughs. The DJ saw her wife with the twins walking out of the door, she immediately smile at the way Chloe manages to handle the two. She silently thank the one above for allowing her to take a chance again with the redhead and makes their family complete.

"Stop staring at Mommy, Momma. You're so creepy." She hears her older daughter said "One day when you meet the one for you, I know you'll do the same." Bailey then smiles and raised her eyebrow.

"You mean I can have a boy—"

"That's a big NO, NO, sweetheart." Chloe heard what her wife said as she walks towards the brunette "What's a big no, no?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." The DJ answered knowing that Chloe is not against Bailey having a boyfriend "I told Momma to stop staring at you because she's acting weird and—" Beca clears her throat and open the door for her wife and their twins.

"We're going to be late, enough of the chit chat, tata!" she took Skye from the redhead, she motions for her eldest daughter to get inside the car, she sits on the right side of the backseat while Chloe placed Trinity on her the car seat. They both closed the doors and went separate ways, Beca driving and Chloe sitting on the passenger seat in front.

"Everything set?" Beca asked her kids and her wife "Vroom, vroom Momma!" Skye answered as the couple giggles at him. It only took them 15 minutes to reach Bailey's school, the teenage redhead immediately smiled when she saw Anne, her best friend waiting for her.

"Good morning Anne" Beca said as soon she steps out of the car, Chloe on the other hand rolled her window down to greet the young lady "Sorry for keeping you waiting." Bailey said and stand beside her friend.

"It's okay, I just arrived a few minutes ago, so no worries." The young redhead smiled at her and look at her Mom and Momma, the latter was about to say something when a blonde young boy walk pass by and look at Bailey.

"Hey Bailey." He said, Anne nudge her elbow at her best friend who glares at her because she can see her Momma's eyebrow goes up "Uh hey Chase." The teenage redhead answered.

"You look beautiful today."

"Why thank you." The two teenagers smiled at each other which makes Beca clears her throat. She did it once more and earns a gentle tap from her wife but the older brunette ignores it.

"Ahem and another ahem!" Bailey then rolled her eyes and look at her mother who is now walking towards Chase, their teenage daughter gives a pleading look to her Momma then looks at Chloe who was about to call her wife when the DJ speaks.

"How old are you?" she asks "Momma!" Bailey said while Anne giggles.

"What? I'm just asking your friend…" the DJ then narrow her eyes and look back and forth to Chase and Bailey "He's just your friend right?" Chloe knows she needs to interfere, she rolls down the window of the backseat then quickly went out to pull her wife away from the young boy.

"Hey babe, we need to go." She said with a smile on her face, she then looks at Bailey and Anne "You girls have fun at school, see yah later sweetheart. Love you."

"Okay mom, see yah. Love you both" the older redhead gently pulls her wife away and they both enter the car "Why did you do that huh?"

"What?" Beca asked and puts an innocent look on her face but her wife didn't buy it "There's nothing wrong in asking and I just want to protect her."

"Protect her from what?" Chloe asked "For those boys who wants to break our daughter's heart." She starts the engine and the two of them watches the three walk towards the school.

"Bailey is a tough girl and I know she can take care of herself, you don't need to worry too much."

"You're not worried that someone will break her heart?"

"I am Beca but it's part of loving someone, right?" the brunette opens her mouth but no words came out "besides, I don't think they will break her heart knowing who her Momma is." The redhead winks at her wife and place a kiss on her cheeks.

Beca grins and starts to drive off "You really know how to calm me down babe, I love you."

"I love you too…"

"But still, if they try to hurt her, I'll cut their—" she stops talking when Chloe clears her throat and looks at the backseat "Momma is angry like a wagonfry (dragonfly)!" Trinity said.

"Yes sweetie and it's dragonfly." Chloe answered and smiled at her.

The day care is just a couple of blocks away from their eldest daughter's school. The producer parked the car on the side and both of them go out of the car. Chloe unbuckles Trinity while Beca did the same with Skye.

The twins is in the middle of the couple and they are walking them towards the entrance "Okay you two, like we always say, you both need to listen to your teacher." Chloe said.

"Skye, is okay to give flowers to everyone but please don't pick all the flowers in your school garden." Beca said, she looks down at Skye who is smiling at him while pointing another batch of flowers on the other side of the area "And no, you can't pick those flowers too."

The redhead giggles and it's her turn to talk to their little girl "And you little lady, you need to sit on your chair always and don't walk around the room, you're not a supervisor."

"What's a booperbisor Mommy?" the little girl asked "I'll explain it to you when you're a bit older." The four reaches the gate where their teacher is waiting. The couple smiles at her as they let go the twins hands.

"Have fun with your friends and be good, okay?" Chloe said and place a kiss on top of their heads, the brunette did the same and gives their bags at them "I'll pick you up later." The two watches their twins walk inside while waving their hands.

The DJ hold her wife's hand and gently squeeze it "Have I told you how lucky I am to be your wife and how lucky these three earthlings to have you as their mother?"

"Beca…"

"Thank you for taking a chance with me again… for always believing in me…" Beca then caress her wife's face "I won't get tired of saying this over and over again, I love you so much Chloe Beale-Mitchell."

"I love you too…" Chloe answered.

 **MCINTYRE'S FIRM, CALIFORNIA**

The couple arrived at Chloe's office. Beca quickly opens her door so she can beat Chloe in opening the passenger door. The redhead giggles while shaking her head when her wife opens the door for her.

"My lady…" she playfully slaps the brunette's shoulder, the latter on the other hand pretends that she got hurt and pouted her lips "Aww my poor baby, are you hurt?"

She nods her head twice while the redhead is smiling "Okay come here sweetie, let me give you a kiss." Beca grins at her and waits for her kiss, Chloe starts to lean a little closer to her when they hear voices.

"You've been married for quite some time now and still you can't get enough of each other?" Beca rolled her eyes while Chloe gives them her sweetest smile "You really do know how to kill the mood, Beth." The shorter brunette said.

"She's still a bit mad at you for stealing Chloe from her." Amy earns a slap on her head from Aubrey "Why do you guys keep hitting me on me head?!"

"Because you don't know how to stop that mouth of yours!" Aubrey answered "You mean mouth, you see you can't—" Emily once again cuts off by Amy.

"I'm still allergic to you! Stop correcting me!" the aussie said "I'm not correcting you, I'm correcting Aubrey!"

"She's doing it again people! Bloody hell!" when Chloe hears that, she remembers something "Amy, I need to have a word with you later." She said.

"What did I do this time?" she asked and looks at her then to Beca who just looks at her "If this is about some adult movie on Beca's phone, It's—"

"What adult movie are you talking about?!" Chloe asked "Oh… Uh… Hmmm… look at the time, I forgot to drink my medicine, I'll see yah guys later." And quickly walk away from her friends.

"Ah babe, I think you and Madeline should head to the grocery store now, me and Beth has a lot of things to do." Stacie said "Yeah, we better get going…" Aubrey answered as they saw Beca asking for their help.

"Love you sweetheart, see yah." Beth said and planted a kiss on Madeline's cheek as she and Aubrey hurriedly walk away from the couple.

"Okay… Uh, shall we Stacie?" Beth asked "Yeah, yeah, yeah." The two starts to walk but stop in front of Beca and Chloe 'I told you to delete it before Amy can spill it out.' The taller brunette whispered but still loud enough for Chloe to hear.

The redhead crosses her arms on her chest while tapping her right foot slowly "Well… I'm waiting…" she said, Beca let out a deep sigh "I already deleted it. Are you mad baby?"

Chloe shakes her head and hold her hands "I'm not okay but we already have kids and—"

"Don't worry, I kept it hidden." The redhead raised her eyebrow "Sorry…"

"It's okay but please be careful, I just don't want our kids to accidentally plays it while they are playing with your phone." The redhead said "You know kids these days knows how to operate mobile phones."

"Yeah I know… I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" Chloe smiles and kiss her on the lips "Of course… and maybe tonight we can do what you watched…" and gives a wink to her wife.

Beca grins and continuously nodding her head when Chloe's phone beeps again "I really have to go baby."

"Okay, I'll drop by at the studio for a while before heading home." She answered "Sure, please be careful driving and call me once you're at the studio and you're home."

"I will baby, good luck with your meeting. I love you."

"Thanks babe, I love you too. See yah tonight." She waits for Beca enter the car and drive off then check her phone and saw a text coming from the client she's going to meet. The lady changes the time and place of the meeting.

She fish out her phone to call Beth when she saw one of their colleague "Hey Myra! Good morning!"

"Morning ! How's your wife and the kids?" she asked "They are fine, thanks for asking." She answered immediately "Uh can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can you inform Beth and Stacie that I'm going to meet Ms. Heather Griffin right now, she texted me and asked if we could meet early, so please tell them okay?"

"Okay sure, no worries."

"Thank you, oh wait." She opens her hand bag then take a small paper inside and give it to Myra "Please give this to Stacie so she can study this case, tell them I'll give them a call once the meeting is finished."

"Sure Miss, take care." Myra answered "Thanks again." Chloe looks to her right then to her left and lucky enough to see a cab, she waves at Myra and tell the driver the location where she wants to go. As for Myra, she walks towards the building and inside she saw Stacie and Beth at the corner talking.

"Good morning, Ms. Beth, Ms. Stacie."

"Hey morning too Myra." Stacie answered "Ms. Chloe wants me to give this to you." And hand over the paper to her.

"What's that?" Beth asked "I don't know, I have no idea." Stacie answered while looking at the paper.

"Oh she told me to give it to you so you can study the case of Ms. Griffin of Innovation Records."

"Oh okay… thanks…" the two girls smiles at the young lady then walk back towards Beth's office when the latter stops "Did she say Innovation Records?" she asked Stacie.

"Yeah… why?" the taller brunette saw the look on her friends face, she looks at the paper she's holding and reads the content "Ms. Heather Griffin of Inno—fucking shit!"

"She's going to meet Beca's ex?!" Stacie exclaimed.

 _Hi! LOL. I know, I know… It's been a while since the last time I updated this story, well as I always say, I'm busy hehehe… but honestly speaking, I've been busy these past few months. I don't live in Manila anymore so yeah shifting to different country makes me a little more busy… I'll try to update (not a promise okay you guys?) more often… thank you again for all of your support._

 _About my other stories, don't worry, I didn't forget them… So, I'll see yah all on the next update… oh by the way, don't worry, no drama on this sequel…. Well maybe LOL… thanks and see yah!_


	3. Chapter 3

BECA'S POV

I'm still wearing a smile on my face as I enter the basement parking of my record label building. I easily spotted my parking space and made a reverse to park it. I turn off the engine and fish out the phone in my pocket and press 1 for speed dial.

' _ **Hey babe, you reach your office?"**_ I don't know what's with her voice that every time I hear it, it makes my heart flutters and a huge smile is showing on my face "Not yet baby, I'm still at the parking area…" I paused for a while but damn it, I'm still smiling.

I was about to speak again when Chloe interrupts me _**"Are you still there? Are you okay?"**_

"Of course, I am; I'm missing you already that's why I call." I answered, I hear her giggles and I must admit that this wife of mine would be the end of me. I open the door of my car, went out and lock it.

" _ **I've been away from you for just twenty minutes."**_

"I know that, but you know that I'd rather stay with you and our kids every day than coming to the office." I went inside the elevator and pushed the number 8 "I don't know why you want me out of the house every day." She laughs as the elevator doors opens.

I step out of it but stops when I realize something "Please don't tell me you have plans on kicking me out?" my heart starts to beat faster but I tried my best to calm myself down… the thing is, Chloe stop from laughing the moment I asked that to her.

"Chloe? Baby? Are you still there?" I asked once more as I stop walking and I don't give a damn care if my employees are looking at me weirdly "Chloe?"

" _ **Uh yeah, I'm still here Beca."**_ She answered. I can sense something is wrong by the way she speaks… could it be?

 _Is she really kicking me out? What did I do?_

" _ **I realized that I'm not happy anymore, Becs."**_ I feel like I'm suffocating when I hear those words from her. She's not happy with me anymore?! What the fuck is going on?!

"Please baby, please tell me you're only joking…" I prayed hard but I didn't hear anything from her end, I blink my eyes a few times to stop my tears from falling. I saw CR wave her hands at me, but I ignore her because my focus is with my wife.

I turn around so she won't see my tears, I walk a few steps away from my employees and from our friend, but I know she can sense something is wrong.

"Beca! Wait!" I hear CR shouted but I continue walking, I just stop when I felt her hands on my shoulder "What's going on?" CR asked me when she saw my face.

"Just give us a minute." I said to her, I don't want to be rude but sometimes it just came out of me "Chloe…" I said and I can't take this anymore.

"What did I do huh?! Please tell me so I can fix this! I don't want to lose you and the kids! Don't do this to me!" I stop from talking and patiently waiting for her reply when I hear her giggles _**"That's why I love you so damn much Beca Mitchell."**_

I open my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

" _ **I'm sorry babe."**_ I shake my head and wipe the tears on my eyes "Are you trying to break my heart Ms. Beale?"

" _ **That's Mrs. Mitchell to you… And maybe… Maybe not…"**_ she teases "You almost gave me a heart attack!" as I pout my lips as if she's in front of me.

" _ **Aww my poor baby… Let me make it up to you…"**_ I smirk when I heard her voice turns from sweet to sexy "Okay, I'll ask you later what happened to you. Wait for ya at the office." CR said

"Sure, sure. Give me five minutes!" I shouted as she walks away "Take your time DJ! Take your time!"

"Soooo… what you want to do tonight? Hard or rough?" and I hear her laugh _**"Whatever my baby wants, I'm under her command."**_

"That's what I want to hear. So be ready Mrs. Chloe Mitchell because I'm going to have my revenge tonight."

" _ **Ohhhh, I like that."**_ And we both laugh with our silliness "I'll let Amy and CR baby sit the twins so I can have you all to myself."

" _ **If you say so baby, I'm almost at the restaurant, I'm going to meet a client here."**_

"Okay babe, you take care…" as I start walking towards my office when I stop once more "Wait, wait, wait." I added.

" _ **Yes?"**_ Chloe replied, "Is it a He or She?"

" _ **A She baby…"**_ and she giggles _**"I'll give you a call after this, I'll see you later."**_

"See you later baby, I love you…"

" _ **I love you too."**_ and she ended the call. I happily enter my office and saw CR sitting on a chair while writing something "Good morning dude!" I said.

I saw her shakes her head while smiling "What's with the crying?" she asked.

"Well I thought that redhead of mine is going to kick me out of the house and I overreacted a little bit."

"That's not called overreacting a little bit, it's safe to say… you're HYSTERICAL!" I rolled my eyes at her and sit on my chair "Chloe loves you to death dude, there's no way she's going to leave you." she added.

I look at her and I sigh, though we promised to each other that we won't look back to our past. I still have this guilty feeling of leaving her and Bailey. She always tells me that it's already in the past and the important thing is that I'm here for them now and we're happy.

"So please do your best not to make the same mistake again. Chloe deserves to be happy as much as you do."

"I promise I won't, and you guys don't need to remind me of that." I answered "I don't have any plans on losing my wife, CR. I love her to death also and our kids." She winks at me and give me a warm smile.

"And this is what you want right?" she asked me again "Yes. This is what I want." I answered.

And I'm sure about that. I'm willing to give up my career for Chloe and the kids but she stopped me. She told me that it is my passion and that she knows how it makes me happy. We talked about this though she insisted that I can continue being a singer, I refused. Why?

I already gave more than ten years of my life to my career. I've done a lot of bad things and hurt the only person who knows me well… who loves me without asking anything in return… I thought living my dream, having money and being able to be around famous personalities will make and keep me happy… but I was wrong.

The happiness really mean is your family. I won't forget the day Bailey knocked on my door and told me that I'm her long-lost mother. I smiled at the memory and look at the photo frame on my table. It was taken last year; we had a family outing together with our friends. Bailey picked a perfect spot where we can take our family photo.

She's in between me and her mom, Chloe's carrying Trinity while I'm carrying Skye. We always have an outing once a year to get away from work and school life. I grab my phone on my desk and the picture of our kids and Chloe appears the moment the light came up.

"You really love being a mother huh?" I hear CR asked and when I look at her, she's looking at me with a smirk on her face "Yes I do, and I really thank God he gave me another chance to make my family complete."

"Well you're lucky to have Chloe in your life dude… and she's lucky to have you too."

"Nah but yes, I'm lucky to have Chloe in my life, not just as a wife but also my best friend and my other half." We both smiled at each other and I look down "So, I only have a few more hours before I pick up the twins, do you need anything from me?"

CR helps me to manage my recording business. To be honest, it's a huge hit. She's a great composer and she helps me a lot with regards to our business. I usually spend 2-3 hours a day in my recording studio writing or talking to our artist, but I make sure that I left 30 minutes early to pick up the twins on time.

"Actually, everything is okay, Lionel just need to have a word with you about something." She answered, "Is it urgent?"

"No but he said to give him a call this weekend. I think it's about that Innovation Records." I furrow my eyebrows at her, that name rings a bell, but I ignore it.

"Okay I will. Thanks CR." I answered

-/-/-/-

I'm in the middle of something when I hear my phone rings, I quickly look at the monitor and saw the name flashing on my screen.

 _ **Ms. Silva – Teacher**_

I immediately answer the call, hoping that my kids are alright.

"Hello Ms. Silva?" I answered, I saw CR looks at my way, maybe she senses the panic in my voice. It's different if Chloe's the one getting the call, she's always calm and relax… and me?! Don't ask.

"Hello Ms. Mitchell." She answered "Uhm Hi. Is there uh any problem? Are my kids okay?"

"Please relax Ms. Mitchell, Skye and Trinity are okay but can I speak with you later when you pick them up?"

"Ah sure, sure. No worries."

"Thank you, Ms. Mitchell, we already called your wife and she said she will join you later." I look at my watch and I know Chloe will meet another client after lunch.

"Sure, I'll call her, and we'll talk to you later Ms. Silva." I answered, as soon as I ended the call, I speed dial my wife's number and she immediately pick it up after two rings.

" _ **Ms. Silva called you babe?"**_ she asked "Yes, she said you're coming too?"

" _ **I am, I'm going to— "**_ but I immediately cuts her off "No, do your work baby. I can handle this."

" _ **But Beca…"**_

"No but's okay? Just meet your client and we'll see you at home. Don't worry too much." I hear her sigh on the other line but before she can speak, I heard a woman's voice _**"Anything wrong Ms. Beale?"**_

 _That voice… I heard that voice somewhere, but I can't seem to figure out where…_

" _ **Nothing's wrong, our twins' teacher wants to talk to us later."**_ Chloe answered, _**"We can re-schedule the meeting some other time."**_ The woman said.

"No need baby, I can handle them. Okay?" I interrupted, the thing is I don't want to deprive Chloe from her job and the things she wants and makes her happy, like being a lawyer. She already gave up on becoming a doctor because of me and I won't let that happen this time.

" _ **Are you sure babe?"**_ she asked me "Yes, I'm sure." She went on silent for a while and I hear again this woman's voice again _**"I can drop you at their school if you want? I don't have anything to do after this meeting babe."**_

Well yeah, she can drop my wife to…. Wait a fucking minute! Did she just call my wife BABE?!... before I can say anything, Chloe speaks.

" _ **Call you in five minutes."**_ And ended the call. I'm staring at my phone for a while and didn't hear CR calling my name "You okay?" she asked when I look at her.

 _Stop thinking negative things Beca. Chloe won't cheat on you. She won't do that…_

I was about to answer her when my phone rings, it's my wife _**"Hey babe."**_ She said when I answer the call as I put it on speaker _**"Sorry I cut the call quickly because there's an incoming call from my client."**_ She immediately added.

"Oh okay, uh no worries." But deep inside me I wanted to ask why that woman called her babe, but I stop myself from doing so _**"Beca? You there?"**_

"Uhm yeah, yeah, sorry, I'm signing some papers." I answered, I throw a crumpled paper towards CR because she's stopping herself from laughing out loud _**"Okay, so you don't need me later?"**_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever suits you." I answered without thinking, I easily get jealous you know.

" _ **Spill it…"**_

"Spill what?"

" _ **Tell me what's wrong."**_

"Nothing is wrong"

" _ **Beca."**_

"Chloe."

" _ **Okay, I'll hang-up the phone."**_ But before she can do that I started to speak "Why she's calling you babe? Is she your ex-girlfriend or something?"

"You told me you're meeting a client then why the fuck she's calling you babe?!"

" _ **Beca bre-"**_

"I'm not done yet! Are you trying to replace me?"

" _ **Babe re- "**_

"Come on answer me! Here I am-"and this time she's the one who cuts me off

" _ **BECA MITCHELL!"**_ she shouted

"Y-yes babe?" I answered, _**"Now you're calling me Babe?!"**_

"Someone's in trouble… better get me some milk shake." CR said and left me while talking to my wife.

" _ **First of all, I'm not cheating on you. Second, yes, I told you I am meeting my client and I did. Third, she didn't call me babe, she's talking to her friend who joined us for the meeting, and they are talking about her friend's nephew."**_

 _Way to go Beca!_

"I'm sorry… It's just that… you know… uh…" I didn't know what to say, honestly, I'm scared. I already told it to her, and she assured me that no one can replace me in her heart, and I believe that but…

" _ **I love you okay, I don't need someone else in my life. I'm happy and contented with you."**_

"I'm sorry…" I answered like a small kid who get scolded by their parents _**"We'll talk about this later okay?"**_

"Uh so no 'Beca will make Chloe scream hard' tonight?" I hear her giggles but stops "We'll see. We need to talk about this."

I smiled and absentmindedly nod my head "Okay babe, I'm sorry again. I love you so much."

" _ **I love you too. Please give me a call once you and the twins are home."**_ She answered "Yeah, I will baby. Bye." And I ended the call.

-/-/-/-

The time comes and Beca left their office but reminded herself to call Lionel in the afternoon. It's right on time the moment she arrives at the day care centre. Some of the parents are already there waiting for their kids, as for Beca she's patiently waiting for Ms. Silva and the moment she sees her, the brunette waves her hand to get her attention.

"Hi Ms. Mitchell." Ms. Silva greeted "Hi too Ms. Silva…" she answered; the teacher can tell that the mother of the twins is kind of nervous.

"So, uh… Where are Skye and Trinity?" the brunette asked, "They are inside, please come in and we'll talk in the room." The DJ smiles and nods her head, she enters the room and saw Trinity is writing something on the paper while Skye is just sitting on his chair. Beca knows that something happened.

This is not the first time that they received a call with regards to their kids especially Trinity. She's thinking what the little had done now. The twins haven't realized Beca's presence but the moment she said Hi, the two kiddos look at her way and they both run towards her.

The brunette immediately hugs the two and plant a kiss on their heads "How are my two lovely babies?" she asked and sit on the chair while the twins sits on her lap "I dow (draw) three stars, Momma!" Trinity answered.

"Really? Can I see it?" Beca asked the little girl and Trinity nods her head. She jumps off her mother's lap and run towards where her bag is "How about my handsome little guy? Did you draw something today?"

Skye just look at his mother and shakes his head, this young man is more of the redhead's traits, he's bubbly and a bit talkative, that's why Beca sense something is wrong "You okay baby?" she asked once more.

"He is wonely (lonely) our teacher didn't give him the cluck cluck…" she hears her daughter answered.

 _What the hell is a cluck cluck?_

"It is tiny and a bit wishy wishy (squishy, squishy), so no cluck cluck said our teacher." The brunette thinks what her daughter wants to say, she quickly sends a text message to her wife and ask if she knows what a cluck cluck is.

"He cries cry cry, Momma. I told him, I'll uh give him a squeak squeak squeak but he not wants Momma."

 _Okay, what does a cluck wishy and squeak are?_

Trinity went back to her and sit on her lap, the little girl showed the stars she drew on a piece of paper, she was about to ask something to her daughter when the door opens, and Ms. Silva went inside. She smiled at the trio and sit on the empty chair in front of Beca.

"Your wife is not joining us today?" Ms. Silva asked, "She wants to but she's having a meeting with her clients today, so I told her not finish it first."

"But if you also wanted to talk to her, I can give her a call." Beca added "It's fine Ms. Mitchell, it's nothing serious."

Ms. Silva looks at Skye who is sitting on his mother's lap "The reason why I called you is, Skye doesn't want to go home today." She said, Beca looks at her son for a while then to then to the teacher "Why?"

Ms. Silva knows the worried look on the brunette's face, she was about to explain to her what she means but Beca's phone started to ring, she looks at the screen and saw that her wife is calling "Can you give me just one minute? It's my wife."

"No worries, Ms. Mitchell." She answered, "Come and let's draw some more starts." She added and guide the twins at the corner of the room while Beca answered the call.

"Hey babe." She answered _**"Hi baby! Is everything alright?"**_ Chloe asked.

"I guess so, Ms. Silva told me that Skye doesn't want to go home today."

" _ **Why?"**_

"We have the same question; we're still not finish talking about it when you call."

" _ **Oh, sorry baby, do you want me to go straight there?"**_

"No, I think I can manage." She answered, "By the way do you know what a cluck cluck is?"

" _ **It's a chicken…"**_

"A what?"

" _ **It's a chicken… that's what a chicken sound like."**_

Beca blinks her eyes a couple of times "And the squeak squeak?"

" _ **It's the sound of a mouse."**_ The brunette makes a face palm expression when she heard what her wife said, _**"I told you to pay attention every time they are watching some phonics videos in YouTube baby."**_ And Chloe giggles.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. I'm going to call you once this is done, okay?" Beca answered "Sure babe, I'll see you later." And the redhead ended the call. She went to the corner and pulls a chair then look at Ms. Silva.

"Sorry about that, my wife is also worried about what happened." She said, "Nothing to worry, as I've said before, it's nothing serious." Ms. Silva answered.

"Can you please tell me the reason why he doesn't want to go home?" Beca asked "Well for today we have showed them some baby animals' videos, so they have an idea what they call and sounds they make. We also decided to show them some live baby animals." The teacher explained.

"Like puppy, kitten, hatchlings and chicks." Beca narrowed her eyes when she heard the word 'chicks' "When Skye saw one of the chicks, he took one and doesn't want to let go."

The DJ look at her son who is busy drawing something on his paper "He really love animals, actually me and Chloe is planning to give them a pet when they turned four." She said, still looking at Skye "And I think he wants to take that baby chicken to our home, right?"

Ms. Silva nods her head and smiled "Can you please give me a minute to talk with him?" she asked.

"Sure thing Ms. Mitchell."

"Thanks." And she looks at Trinity "Tri honey, can you come here for a sec?" when the little girl stands in front of her, Beca holds both of her hands.

"Stay with Ms. Silva while I talk to Skye so we can go home okay?"

"Ok Momma." And the little girl went to her teacher's side while Beca smiles and walk towards where Skye is "Hey little buddy." She said, the little boy looks up to her and give her a small smile.

"Can Momma sit beside you?" Skye nod his head. Beca sits on the empty chair beside him and watches her son draw what seems to be like a baby chicken.

"Ms. Silva told me that you don't want to go home." She said, "Are you okay baby?" she added.

"Me want chicky, tell Mom me want it." He answered, "You know we can't bring the little one home, sweetheart."

"Why?"

"Do you love Mommy and Momma?" Beca asked "Yes! This big!" the brunette giggles while looking at her son who opens his arms widely.

"We love you too bud and we're going to feel sad if someone takes you away from us." She answered while looking straight in his eyes "The same with Momma chicken, if you take away her baby, she'll feel sad."

Skye then sit on her Momma's lap and look at her "Me don't want Momma chicky to cry, Momma."

"I know you don't little one." And planted a kiss on his forehead "So, you ready to go home?" the young boy nodded his head and smiled at her mother.

"Come now, we'll buy some ice cream on our way home." As she carries her son, took his bag and walk towards where Trinity and Ms. Silva is sitting. On their way out, Trinity and Skye run to the baby animals.

"Bye bye chicky chicky…" Skye said as her twin sister looks at her "Don't you worry, we're going to bring them again here next week." A man said to the two, Skye smiles but still a little sad and his sister knows it. He returns to his mother who is talking to Ms. Silva.

"My little bwother is sad… so sad."

"Do something special for him and make him happy…" The man said and left her for a while

Trinity then smiled and watch the man walk away; she looks at the animals then giggles when some of the chicks makes a sound.

"Trinity, sweetheart, we're going now." She hears Beca calling her "Ok Momma." She said then look at the baby chickens once more, tapping their heads gently then she looks around before running towards her mother.

MEANWHILE…

Beth and Stacie are on their way to the restaurant where Chloe and Ms. Griffin will meet, the taller brunette called Amy while Beth called CR to ask if Beca is still at the office. The two lawyers got stuck at the office when the shorter brunette's father visits them at their branch in California.

"Do you really think this Heather and Sylvia are the same person?" Beth asked while typing some text in her phone "I don't know but I want to be sure. You do know that Beca haven't told Chloe what happened in that PTA meeting."

"I already told her a million times to tell Chloe everything especially when it comes to that evil girl."

"Been there, done that too babe but no, Beca is still stubborn when it comes to things like this." Stacie answered and look to her friend then back to the road again "I just hope we reach her on time." She added.

"But the name is Heather, not Sylvia." Beth asked once more "You already said she's evil, what if she sent someone to talk to Chloe? Or what if she just uses that name to lure her?"

"Why would she lure her?" the taller brunette step on the brakes which causes the older lawyer to glare at her "Your fault, you keep on asking me stupid questions."

Stacie starts to drive again and smile when she sees on the GPS that they will reach their destination in 5 minutes.

"She wants Beca and she'll do anything to have her, I don't know the reason why but for me, she's a big catch." Beth then bit her lower lip and look at her friend "If she won't tell it to Chloe, then we will, right?"

"We will." She answered, "Can you please call Amy to know where she is?"

"Okay sure." As the car turn right almost reaching the place where their friend is, Stacie step on the brakes once more. There's a long que of cars in front of them.

"Damn it!" Stacie said, Beth then look out the window "There's an accident. You have to— "she stops when she sees three cars behind them.

"Fuck this!" she then grabs the phone on Beth's hand and look at the screen "You better answer your damn phone AMY!" she yelled.

BEALE-MITCHELL'S RESIDENCE

After 30 minutes of driving, Beca together with the twins reach their home. They drop by at the store first to buy some of the ingredients her wife will need when she cooks for their dinner later. The brunette places two brown bags on the shelf then check on the twins.

They are busy removing their shoes then hurriedly run towards the stairs "What did we told you about running?" she asked and place both of her hands on her side, Trinity smiles, she's holding her brother's arm "Sowi (Sorry) Momma." She said as they both go upstairs.

The DJ smiles and went back to the kitchen to fix some snacks for the twins. As she is preparing the food, she notices something, she didn't hear any sounds coming from the living room, knowing that it's not far from the kitchen. She stops pouring some juice into the glass and decided to check what the two are doing.

Beca didn't found Skye and Trinity in the living room which is odd to the brunette because once they place their bags on their respective beds, the two will come down immediately to watch some cartoons or kids shows in YouTube.

"Skye? Trinity?" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs and when she didn't get any response from them, the brunette quickly went up the stairs only to find Trinity standing in front of her bedroom door. The little girl is smiling at her, both hands behind her back.

"Where's your brother?" Beca asked when she noticed that the little boy is not with her "Bathroom. He said he needs to go wee wee." The older brunette didn't say anything and was about to go inside Skye's bedroom when out of nowhere, the little boy appears.

"Tummy sounds, Momma." He said while pointing at his tummy "Oh, uh yeah, come now, let's get you two some food while we wait for your Mommy."

The three of them went downstairs, Skye and Trinity sit on the sofa while their Momma turns the TV on. The twins get their favourite toys and place it on the table and Beca walks towards the kitchen and prepare the snacks again. She comes holding a tray with plates of cookies and two glasses of juice on it.

"Okay my love ones, here are your snacks…" she said but stop on her tracks when she saw that Skye is the only one sitting on the carpeted floor "Where is your— "before she can finish her sentence, the boy answers.

"Bathroom!" Beca furrow her eyebrows and slowly place the plate and the glasses on the table, she stands at the bottom of the stairs again but didn't get a chance to yell her daughter's name when she saw her going down.

"Hi Momma!" the little girl said, the brunette notices that her daughter's hand is wet but didn't ask anything "Make sure you two finish your cookies, if you need anything… yell okay?"

The twins nod their heads and start eating their cookies. For the third time she went back to the kitchen and do whatever she needed to do but the truth is she can't seem to focus. Deep inside she knows there's something odd about the twins today.

She shakes her head and decided to check them again, she saw Trinity whispering something to Skye and what's shock her the most is that, the little girl allowed her little brother to remove the hands of her dolls. She was about to say something when the twins look at her.

And it seems like they know what she's about to ask them when all of a sudden, Trinity grab her doll from her brother and look at him "Skye!" she said "Sowi (sorry)" the little boy answered but Beca is not convinced, something is lacking from Skye and Trinity's interaction.

"Juice please Momma." Trinity said and smiles at her; she walks towards where twins is and take the glass from her daughter's hand "How about you Sk— "she stops when she sees that the plate of cookies is already empty.

 _I know they are up to something… I can smell it! They are smarter like their sister; I feel like I have two Bailey's now!_

"Cookies please!" Skye said and hand over the plate to their mother "Okay." Beca answered, she again went to the kitchen to refill the glass with juice and get some more cookies for the twins when her phone rings. She saw Lionel's name on her screen.

"Hey dude, what's up?!" she answered, Trinity on the other hand who hears her mother talking to someone on the phone, whisper something to her brother and they both go upstairs. When they reach her room, the little girl took some cookies in her pocket and place it under her pillow.

As for Skye, he went to their bathroom and smile when he looks at the bathtub.

Beca who is finished talking to Lionel, went back to the living room but didn't find the twins there. She looks at the stair and decided to go up, she silently walks towards Trinity's room but didn't found her daughter there, she was about to go out when she hears a sound coming from the bathroom.

It has an adjacent door towards Skye's room also, she walks like a cat and stand near the door, she hears water coming out from the faucet and she gets worried thinking that the twin might playing in the bathtub "Skye! Trinity!" she said and opens the door.

The twins both look at her with a smile on their faces then she hears a weird sound behind Skye, she carefully lifts her son and widen her eyes on what she saw "Chloe is going to kill me for sure!"

AT THE CAFETERIA

Amy is sitting and drinking some café mocha while waiting for the cinnamon-pecan croissant she ordered. She's on the phone with Beth and Stacie, the truth is Amy doesn't have any idea why she is meeting the two girls there. She's on that block when she received the calls from them.

"For the nth time long legs, I haven't seen Chloe from here." She said and took a sip from her cup _**"Are you sure? How far are you from the resto?"**_

"How would I know? I don't have any ruler with me."

" _ **Why would you need a ruler?"**_ Beth asked "That friend of yours is asking me how far I am from the restaurant where Chloe is, I told her I— "

" _ **You don't need a ruler to measure, dummy!"**_

"Well I'm not a genius like you so I usually used a ruler to measure things."

" _ **Amy!"**_

"Okay fine, fine. I think uh… hmmm… ahm… I really don't know you guys." She saw a girl walking towards her and place the small plate on her table with her order "Thanks mate." She said.

" _ **Okay, just watch the door. I hope she's still there."**_ she hears Stacie said "I thought you two are coming here? And why do I feel like I'm a spy? Is there something going on?" Amy asked.

She hears Stacie starts to talk but her focus is on the croissant sitting in front of her, she took a bite when she saw a woman with a boy-messy haircut opening a door for a certain redhead.

" _ **That's why we want you to keep an eye of her until we arrive."**_ Stacie said _**"It's moving Stacie! The traffic is moving!"**_ Beth yelled.

" _ **Thank God! We'll be there in 5 minutes, Amy."**_ But the blonde girl didn't respond _**"Amy?... AMY?!"**_ Stacie yelled.

"What?! I'm listening." She answered, _**"Then what did I say?"**_

"That I need to keep an eye on our Chloe because she's with a very gorgeous and tall girl and it seems like they are hugging and k- guacamole! I can't believe what I'm seeing?!"

" _ **Amy?! Amy! What did you see?"**_ but before Stacie or Beth can ask the question again, the call got disconnected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beale-Mitchell's Residence…**

Beca is waiting patiently for her wife to arrive. The redhead called her that she'll be a little late today but she's already on her way home. The DJ looks at her son and daughter who are both busy watching cartoons, she let out a deep sigh because she must think of an explanation how on earth did Trinity managed to bring home a chick.

She tried asking their daughter, but she only says that when they bid goodbye with the baby animals, she thinks that the chick jumps and hid inside her bag so that her brother would be happy. Her eyes landed on Trinity; she shakes her head at the thought that she's way too clever for her age.

 _Does she think I'm stupid? I mean a chick jumped inside her bag?!_

She's like her older sister when she's young but she thinks Trinity is bit cleverer than Bailey when it comes to things like this. She looks outside the window again to calm herself but shock to see that her teenage daughter is with the guy she introduced when they drop her off.

 _The nerve of this boy! What's his name again?!_

She immediately opens the door; Bailey looks at her same goes with her friend.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Mitchell." He said and smile but before Beca can say something, her brain reminded her of something.

 _Be nice Beca, he's your daughter's friend_

'Friend my ass.' She whispered and smiled, on the other hand Bailey rolled her eyes at her and wanted to laugh on her mother's reaction "Good afternoon too Mr. Troublemaker." Beca answered.

"It's Chase Mom." Bailey reminds her "I know sweetie, so how come you two are together? Are you courting my daughter? How old are you again?" she asked non-stop, Chase smiled shyly and scratches his head "My mom asked them to have a ride with us since we're going this way also." The three of them look at the person waving inside the car, Beca doesn't want to be rude so she waved back.

"They drop me and Anne, so we won't be walking." Bailey said "Okay, so is there anything else?"

'Mom.' Bailey whispered, "Uh nothing else Mrs. Mitchell." Chase answered then look at the teenage redhead "See you tomorrow, Bailey." And wave his hand.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Bailey answered and smiled, the mother and daughter watched the boy run towards the car and get inside, he waves once more before the car speeds off. The redhead then turns around and saw her mother looking at her "What?" she asked.

"Do you like him?"

"Oh, come on Mom! He's just a friend."

"Well for me it looks like he LIKES you." She emphasizes the word LIKE which made Bailey sighs and open the door "We're just friend Momma, okay? I'm too young to have a boyfriend."

"Good that you think that way, yes you are still young and for me you're still my baby."

'Oh God!' Bailey whispered and enters their house "Bailey! Bailey! You're home!" she hears Skye says.

"Hey bud! How's your day?" she asks and sits in between the two "We got cluck cluck upstairs!" Trinity excitedly answered; the older redhead looks at their Momma.

"I can tell you what a cluck cluck is." Beca said "It's a chicken Momma, I know that." The brunette opens her mouth, but no words came out.

"You're not paying attention to the videos they are watching in YouTube." The redhead added "Of course I do."

"You do?" and their Momma nods her head "Okay what's a buzz buzz?"

"Doorbell!"

"It's a bee and we're talking about animals' sound here, Momma"

"Okay one more."

"to whit to whoo?"

"An animal who sees a sexy lady animal."

"Momma!"

"What? Isn't that right?"

"No, it's an owel." Skye answered, "Very good Skye." Bailey said.

 _I'll try to focus more on the shows they are watching._

"Momma no good with sounds." Trinity butted in while combing the hair of her doll "Hey, of course I'm good with it. Come on, ask me again and this time I'm sure I'm going to get it right."

"Raaarr!" Trinity then make a sound "I know that one!" Beca answered, she didn't notice that the front door opens and Chloe's holding some shopping bags.

"That's the sound of your Lion Mommy when she's mad at me." The twins giggle as well as Bailey but for the teenage redhead, she giggles because she already saw their Mom standing behind the brunette.

"Do I really sound like that one, Beca?" Chloe asked, the DJ then widen her eyes and quickly turns around "Babe?! Uh I didn't know you're there."

"Oh really?" the redhead then raised one of her eyebrows and smirks at her wife because she can tell that she's starting to panic now, she chuckles and walk towards her wife, Chloe then kiss Beca on her lips.

"Mom! Mom!" the twins happily jump up and down then run towards their Mommy "Hello my loves." Chloe said and kiss the twins on their head, she then looks at Bailey and give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"How's school?" she asked Bailey "Fine Mom, still giving introduction to some of our new subjects." The teenage redhead answered with a smile.

"Oh, don't forget to tell your mother who dropped you today." Beca butted in while checking the shopping bags her wife placed on the floor "Someone dropped you off? Who?" Chloe asked their daughter.

"It's Chase mom, his Mom picked him up and they told us they can give us a ride home." The teenager explains "Really? What a nice young man."

"Nice? She likes our daughter, Chloe." Beca answered "So what? There's nothing wrong with that."

Bailey knows her Momma won't drop the topic that Chase and his Mom dropped them off so before the brunette can answer, the young redhead speaks "Ask what Trinity and Skye did at day care today, Mom." When the DJ hears that, she stops rummaging the shopping bags and looks at their older daughter who is smirking at her.

 _Fuck! I forgot about that chick!_

"What did my babies did today? Did you learn something new?" the twins nod their heads a couple of times while smiling "I hug a baby amimals! I love amimals!" Trinity answered.

"There's a squeak squeak, woof woof, meow meow and cluck cluck!" Skye said "Oh really? I'm so happy to know my babies enjoyed their day."

"Uh huh and there's a cluck cluck in our bathroom." Chloe then furrows her eyebrows "Babe, what does she means by— "she stops speaking when she looks at her wife who is grinning at her.

"I think I'll I show you sweetheart." Beca answered.

 **-/-/-/-**

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY**

Stacie and Beth invited Amy to have early dinner with them and their partners that day. They need to ask the blonde girl what happened and why she hasn't answered their messages as same with their calls. They told their friend to keep an eye of Chloe who is on a meeting with a client.

"I know she has seen something but she's not telling us anything." Stacie said before sipping from her glass "Oh don't be so paranoid, if she sees anything, I think she'll tell it to you." Aubrey answered.

"We're talking about Amy here Aubrey, in case you forget." Beth butted in; Stacie's girlfriend was about to answer when they see Amy enters the restaurant. She asked something from the hostess, and she guides her to their table.

"Yo hommies! What's up?!" she said and take a sit "What do you mean what's up? You tell us what happened!" Stacie answered.

"Why didn't you answer our calls? Even messages?! We've been calling you for past one hour now." Beth added "You called?"

"Yes!" Stacie and Beth said in unison, all the people look at them so Madeline gave them an apologetic smile 'Will you two calm down, we're not the only ones here.' She whispered and looking to both Stacie and Beth.

"Now tell us, what happened? What did you see?" Beth asked in a calm manner "Okay, okay but can I order first?" Stacie was about to say something, but Aubrey places her hand on top of her hand to stop her from saying anything.

"Sure, you can order anything you want." Aubrey answered, she calls on the waiter and the latter hand over a menu to Amy. She smiles and looks at it "Oh okay I want—no. sorry. I'll just keep on looking." Amy said.

The waiter patiently waits by her side "Can I have some baby back ribs with – nah, I don't think I can finish eating this one but it's mouth-watery." She said again.

"I think I'll have lemon chicken and – but I had chicken last night!" Madeline looks at Aubrey and they both know that their partners are losing their temper, as for the two they know that Amy is doing it on purpose, and they want answers now.

"Make up your mind, damn it!" Stacie said, not too loud so they won't get attention from others again "Give me some time okay? You guys know that I'm trying to go on a well-balanced meal so that-"but Beth can't take it anymore.

She grabs the menu Amy is holding and hand it over to the waiter "Give her anything on the menu including drinks and desert!" Beth said and lean her back on the chair, the waiter is a bit shock to say something, so he just smiled and excuse himself from the group.

"Why thank you Beth, you guys really love me!" Amy happily said "SPEAK." Beth answered. The aussie girl grins at her friends.

"Okay what do you want to know?" she asked, "We already told you that!" Stacie yelled.

"Babe come on, relax." Aubrey said "Yeah, you two should relax and enjoy your time with your partners, going out, walking hand in hand, having se— "

"AMY!" the two girls yelled again "Okay, okay, fine. I'll speak."

Four pair of eyes are looking at her, waiting for whatever she's going to say "I'm really sorry okay… It's just that… ah… uhm… hmmm… I can't remember anything." She said

"I think I have an amnesia!" she added "Amnesia?! You're saying you have fucking amnesia but then you know us!" Stacie said.

"Oh uh—who are you people?!" Beth then stand up and went to Amy's side to strangle her, Madeline tries the woman but it's no used then the manager of the restaurant tells the girls to stop and handle this matter outside the restaurant, which they did.

"I can't believe they kicked us out, this is the first time it happens with me." Aubrey said while placing her hand on her forehead "Yeah and it's because of these two." Amy answered, Stacie and Beth almost jump on her, she's lucky that their partners are there.

"Okay, I'll be honest." The blonde girl says again "I didn't see anything okay? My phone's battery drained and that's the reason why I didn't reply on your text messages."

"Your battery's drained? We're calling you and it's ringing!" Beth said, "I'm charging it the time you call."

"Then why you didn't pick up?" this it's Stacie "Because… Because it says on Facebook that we're not supposed to use our mobile while it's charging… that's also a reason why the USB cord is short."

The two raging ladies looks at each other and they were speechless, Amy has a point, but they know she's hiding something from them and we're talking about Amy here who uses her mobile phone even though it's charging.

"Then why you didn't call us after?" Stacie asked once more "I'm not yet full charged, see?" she fishes her phone out of her bag and click on the side button so it will light up.

"So, you didn't see anything, nor you didn't see Chloe there?" Aubrey asked "I guess so… I mean yeah, I didn't." and look away.

"There's your answer, I think you two are just paranoid." Madeline said, "We're not, she's going to meet Beca's ex who will do anything to have her back." Beth answered.

"But her name is Heather Griffin and not Sylvia." Aubrey butted in "Which she changed so no one will know it's her." Stacie answered. The four of them went silent for a while and Amy is looking back and forth to her friends then to the restaurant.

"What?!" Beth asked her when she noticed that "In case you forgot, you told the waiter to give me all they have in their menu."

"So?"

"So… Can I still have it?" Beth sighs and nods her head, the aussie girl happily skips toward the restaurant but stops, look at her friends and said, "Don't worry, Beca is much more good-looking than the girl hugging Chloe."

"AMY!" The four shouted.

 **-/-/-/-**

 **INNOVATION RECORDS**

 **SOMEONE'S POV**

I look at the glass of red wine I'm holding and took a sip. When my day was about to end, I always want to look outside my window and think of the things that happened today. I'm proud to say that Innovation Records are one of the leading recording companies here in California.

When it comes to our artist, we have a lot of big names on our line-up.

I think of other things that happened this day. I smile when I remember a certain redhead, for me she doesn't look like a mother of three. She's cute and a very kind woman. I didn't notice my cousin entering my office as the thought of Chloe Beal flashes in my mind.

"Someone is crushing on someone. A certain redhead perhaps." She said, I turn around and saw her smiling at me "Shut up okay. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just want to give you your appointments for tomorrow and when will I set up another meeting with Ms. Beale."

I ignore what she said with regards to my appointments and sit on my chair "Do you think she'll say yes?" but my cousin shrugs her shoulder.

"I know what I'm asking is impossible but…" I stop when I remember someone, Beca Mitchell.

"She said she'll think of it right? I don't think she notice something." She said and sits on the chair in front of my table "Well I hope she'll say yes."

And Linda giggles "This is pure business, Heather. Please keep that in your mind." And then place the papers on my table "Give me a call once you decided when to meet her again." Stand up and walk-away.

 _ **(A/N: I use Calamity's (Ruby Rose) character here as Heather Griffin.)**_

I let out a deep sigh when I hear my phone beeps, it's from Chloe.

 _ **-Thanks for the toys, my kids will surely love these-**_

I smile and wanted to reply something, but I stopped myself. I lean my back on the chair, still looking at the phone when it rings.

I quickly look at it thinking it's Chloe Beale but my demeanor changes when I see the name of the caller.

 _ **Sylvia Griffin…**_

 _ **Hi! Before anything else, this is not going to be a drama like the first book, so don't worry. There will be a little ups and downs for sure but minimal. Like I always say, trust me on this one.**_

 _ **See yah all on the next update.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHLOE**

After we tuck in our children to bed, me and my wife went to the kitchen to clean up the mess we left after having dinner. I'm doing the dishes while she cleans the table. Sometimes, Bailey helps us with household choirs but right now, she has a lot of homework to do she told us to spare her this night and will help tomorrow.

"Babe hurry up, I really want to go to bed and cuddle with you." I hear Beca said "Two minutes' babe plus I need to talk to you on how on earth did Trinity managed to bring home a baby chicken?"

"She haven't told you that the baby chick has its own mind and jump in her bag so it can go home with us?" I turn off the faucet and look at her "For real babe? You seriously want me to believe that?"

"Well she's your daughter, you're supposed to believe in everything she says." I raised an eyebrow at her and she grins at me "Why don't you just admit that your own daughter outsmarted you."

"That she managed to sneak in a chick inside her bag without suffocating it and of course without you knowing what she did." She was about to say something when I beat her to it "Plus, you even said yes on keeping that baby animal?!"

"What do you want me to do huh? They are literally begging, crying and crawling on the floor!" I place both of my hands on my waist "Really?"

She just looks at me first then nods her head but I tilt my head to the right and she let out a deep sigh "Okay, okay. They cried and that's it. You know I don't want to play the bad cop here."

"You don't have to be a bad cop but we have to explain to them some few things. Like what Trinity did, we should explain to her that what she did is not a right thing to do."

"I do explain it to her." And again, I raised an eyebrow at her and speak "By saying to her that she needs to ask permission to the Mommy chicken before taking her baby?"

"What? No! Who told you that?"

"Skye."

"That traitor!"

"Beca!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what to say and do. I'm just new to this parenting stuff." I let out a deep sigh and walk towards her. I place both of my arms on her shoulder and she looks at me.

"I know that and I'm not blaming you okay? I just want you to stand up and correct the wrong things they are doing."

"But that's your job, I am the cool Momma here."

"Still, you need to correct them and tell them what is right from wrong. They won't hate you if you do that." I answered "They love you so much and they will understand that."

"I'm sorry. I promise I will do the right thing next time." I nod my head and smiled at her and she do the same. She looks down on my lips and lean closer to kiss me "Ewe! Gross!" I giggle and look at Bailey who is leaning her on the door frame of the kitchen while my wife glares at our daughter for ruining the moment.

-/-/-/-

 **BECA**

Chloe walk away from me and continue washing the dishes while I turn around to face our daughter, she is smirking at me while I rolled my eyes at her.

"What do you want?" I asked her "I want Mom's help with one of my homework."

"Okay baby, just give me a minute to— "she stops talking when we hear her phone rings "I need to take this." She said and look to me and to Bailey.

"Why don't you let your Momma help you while I take this call?"

"Mom it's Geometry." Bailey answered "So? Your Momma might know that." And she looks at me.

"Help her for a while babe, I just need to take this call." I nod my head at her as she steps out of the kitchen to answer the call, I look at my daughter once more and give her a huge smile "So, what can I do to help?"

"Like what I've said, it's Geometry." Bailey answered "I think I forgot to tell you that I'm one of the promising student when I was studying and Math happens to be one of my favourite subject."

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially addition and subtraction… let's add division but I'm no good in multiplication."

"It's way more than MDAS, Momma."

"MDAS? I thought we're talking about Math here?" and she rolled her eyes at me "It's short for Multiplication., Division, Addition and Subtraction."

"Oh…"

"I thought Math is your favourite subject?"

"Well, I must have fallen asleep when our professor teaches that MIDAS thingy."

"It's MDAS."

"Whatever." And walk pass by her "Go get your notebook and I'll wait for you in the living room." I hear her groan but run upstairs to get her things. I walk towards the living room and found my wife talking there but she stops when she sees me and went back to the kitchen.

 _Who is she talking to?_

I didn't get any chance to follow her when I saw Bailey running down the stairs "No running please." I said to her "I'm 14 Momma."

"So what? Like what I've said, you're still my baby girl." She rolled her eyes at me and place her book, notebook, a bundle of paper and two pencils on the table "Can you please turn on the TV while we're doing my homework?"

"No TV while doing homework right?"

"But I can't concentrate if I'm not hearing anything else."

"You mean if I open the TV you can concentrate while I explain things to you?" and she nods her head at me "How is that possible?"

"It's a Beale thing…" I sigh and motion for her to open the TV, she happily stands up then look for the remote and opens the it, she then went back to her place and sit on the carpeted floor.

"Okay, let's start." She said and slide her book towards me "What page?" I asked.

"20…" I wink at her and smiled but then when I saw the problem she needs to answer; my eyes widen like golf balls "What the fuck is this?!"

"Geometry…" Bailey simply said "I know it's Geometry but what the fuck am I going to do with this… this… Poly… Poly dooms!"

"it's Polygons, Momma."

"Yeah! That's what I said!"

"What's going on here?" both of us looks at Chloe while covering her phone with her other hand "Momma doesn't know anything about Geometry."

"Hey! I know everything about this subject!" I answered "Nah uh, you even say Poly dooms instead of Polygons!"

"Blame it to my mouth!"

"Enough! Give me two more minutes then I'll help you with your homework." Chloe said to Bailey then she looks at me "Turn the TV off, how can your daughter concentrate if she's watching?!"

"She said it's a— "I didn't finish my sentence when I realize something "Turn it off now!" Chloe said and went back talking to someone on her phone.

"You said that it's a Beale's thing?!" she shrugs her shoulder at me and grins "Who is she talking to by the way?"

"I don't know… maybe their client…" as I look back on her book "Then why is she whispering? And why she's not talking in front of you?" I look at Bailey then to the kitchen.

"That's weird…" as she went back trying to understand her homework. Minutes passes by but Chloe is not yet done talking on the phone so I decided to check on her "Chloe?" I called her name.

I saw her coming in through the back door then lock it, she turns around and slightly jump when she saw me standing there "You scared me."

"Sorry." I said "For how long have you been standing there?"

"Just now…" she nods her head and take a glass of water then walks towards me "I'll just help Bailey with her homework, you can wait for me upstairs if you want."

"Nah, I can wait." She smiled at me and kiss me on my cheek then walk pass by me "Who are you talking to a while ago?"

She looks at me first before she sits on the sofa "A client of ours." She answered "Oh, is there a problem?"

"Not that I know. She's just checking if I already made a decision." I nod my head twice and didn't ask any more questions "Okay so, what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know how to answer this one, Mom." Bailey said "Oh okay, let me check." She then looks at the book but look up to me and smiled.

"Don't just stand there, you can sit here beside me." She said and tap the space next to her, I walk towards her and sit beside her "Listen so if I won't be here, you can help her with her homework."

She looks at the book once more and I saw her phone on the table, it made a beeping sound informing that she has receive a text message, Chloe ignores it but it beeps once more, I look at it and saw a number displayed but she flips it over and give me a small smile.

"Okay Bailey, I'll explain this to you." She said and we both listen to her.

-/-/-/-

Beca is trying her best to concentrate but her mind is floating somewhere else because Chloe's phone won't stop beeping. There is also a time that she needed to excuse herself while waiting for Bailey to answer her homework, she went to the kitchen and by the looks of it, she is on the phone once more.

"Done!" the brunette looks at her daughter who has a proud smug on her face "I do have a feeling that I'll be getting A's on this subject, Momma." She said.

"Good because if you get bad grades, I won't buy those things you ask me to buy for you." Beca answered "Don't worry Momma, I won't break my promise to you." They both smiled at each other when the young lady notice that her Mom is not back yet.

"Mom! I'm done!" she shouted "Okay baby, just give me a sec!" Chloe yelled back.

"Must be an important client." She heard Bailey said as she fixes her things but left her notebook open for her mother to check "Too important, I think…" Beca said.

Bailey just shrugs her shoulder and check her homework once more, a minute passes by and Beca can't take it anymore "Your daughter is waiting in case you forgot!" she yelled which makes Bailey look at her then Chloe glares at her when she returns to the living room.

"Sorry about that B." Chloe said and ignores Beca "it's okay Mom, I know you have a lot of work to do." The redhead just smiles and checks her homework, she winks at her teenage daughter and gives back her notebook.

"You did great baby; I know you're going to get high grades on this subject."

"Thanks Mom!" Bailey answered and kiss her on the cheek "Brush your teeth and go to bed."

"I will, goodnight. Love you both." She said but she kisses Beca on her cheek too before she left the two. Once Bailey is out of sight, Chloe looks at Beca but the latter didn't say anything and just look at her too.

"What's your problem?" Chloe asked her "What do you mean?"

"Why did you say that to me? In case I forgot my daughter?!"

"You do know that she's waiting for you to check on her homework but you're too fucking busy with your phone."

"I was talking to a client."

"I didn't say you don't." Chloe furrow her eyebrows and cross her arms on her chest "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'll head to bed rather than standing here having nonsense discussion with you." Beca walk pass by her but Chloe stops her by gently grabbing her arm "Beca…"

"I'm tired Chloe…" she said and pulls her arm from her grip and climb the stairs. It only takes a minute or two for the redhead to follow her wife in their bedroom, she saw that Beca is already on the bed, facing her back on her. She goes to the bathroom first then turn off the lights once she lay down on the bed.

"Babe…" she said "I said I'm tired… goodnight." Chloe let out a deep sigh and kisses her on the shoulder. It's normal for partners to have an argument or a fight, every relationship has that but to her, this is the first time that they are sleeping without talking about their argument or say sorry after having a fight.

She looks at her wife once more, she wants to talk to her but decided to wait until morning to talk to Beca and ask why is she acting that way.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay hear me out guys, the reason why I'm not updating my Bechloe stories because I'm kinda busy updating my other shipping stories which I abandoned for a year because I'm finishing the first part of this sequel.**_

 _ **So I hope you'll understand. I'm planning to set a schedule when to write an update for Bechloe, Jerrie and Supercorp, if this works then I can update twice a month for every story.**_

 _ **I'm going to post my Bechloe story in wattpad under the name ureyes_myweakness (something like that lol, I can't remember my username) and not under FanFicWriter08 since I'm using that account for Jerrie stories.**_

 _ **So if you will see my stories in wattpad, that's me :D. Anyways, enjoy my update.**_

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

 **BEALE-MITCHELL'S RESIDENCE**

It's Thursday morning, it means that Chloe is the one who will drive the kids to school since she and Beca agree that every Thursdays, the older brunette will go to her studio and stay there until the afternoon, meaning that the older redhead is the one picking up the two also. Once again, there's a riot in Beale-Mitchell residence because of Trinity and Skye.

The only thing different now is that Beca and Chloe haven't said any word to each other. The DJ woke up without her lawyer sleeping beside her though she knows that Chloe wakes up early, the redhead doesn't forget to wake her up also. Bailey who is watching the interaction between the two notices it.

"Okay you two little rug rats, follow me and no running on stairs," Chloe said and guide the twins downstairs. Beca clean-up the mess they made and Bailey help her "Is everything okay, Momma?" she asked.

"Yeah sweetheart, why?" Beca answered without looking at her daughter "I just noticed you and Mom didn't talk to each other while dressing the twins."

"We just had a small misunderstanding, don't worry about it." And smiled at her "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bailey."

"Okay but please try to talk things out." The brunette nods her head as they both went out of the room.

* * *

 **BECA**

Skye and Trinity are both eating their breakfast when Bailey and I went to the kitchen, Chloe is preparing some coffee and facing her back on us so I decided to walk towards her. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her shoulder. She turns around to face me.

"I'm so sorry for the way I reacted last night." I said while looking at her straight in the eye "I'm so stupid and I hope you'll forgive me."

"You're not stupid baby but care to tell me why you acted that way?" I don't know how I will say that I got jealous and thinks that she's keeping something from me, I open my mouth and was about to say something when her phone beeps "If you want to check my phone babe, go ahead. I'm not keeping anything from you." She said.

"What? No Babe, I'm not—" but she raised an eyebrow at me "I'm sorry, I didn't know what's gotten into me." I said.

"Babe, it's okay to be jealous but like what I've told you a thousand times before, there's no reason for you to feel that way." She said, "I'm your wife and I love you, I don't need anyone else in my life because I have you and the kids."

I feel guilty when I hear those words from her, I know I still have an issue when it comes to opening up my feelings and being the assuming Beca like what Amy said. I sigh and look down for a while. I look back up and she's giving me her sweet smile.

"How about we go out to have dinner with the kids later. I'm kinda free today and I just need to meet Mrs. Samuel and I'm good to go." She said once more "I like that, I'll make sure I will finish all my work so I can leave early."

"Take your time Babe, we'll wait for you."

"Okay but you forgive me, right? And you still love me and I'm still your number person?" she giggles while nodding her head "Always." I lean closer to her and kiss her on the lips.

"We're having breakfast here, thank you." We both laugh while I shake my head at my eldest daughter while Trinity and Skye are both clapping their hands on what they saw.

I arrived at my studio and parked on my designated lot and was about to went out of my car when I saw Amy walking towards hers. I open my door and shouted her name but I think she didn't hear me as she speeds off. I wonder what is she doing here this early? It's odd of her to be here.

My employees greeted me as I went straight to CR's office, I knock and opens the door but saw her talking on her phone, she motioned for me to give her a minute and I nod my head and sits on the chair. She keeps on looking at me and after a few seconds, she ended the call.

"Morning DJ! How's Chloe and the kids?" she asked with a smile on her face "Morning! They are fine, she's the one driving them to school so I can do my work here." I answered.

"Oh yeah, it's Thursday." I nod my head at her when I remember something "I saw Amy at the parking lot, I called her but she didn't hear me."

"Amy? As in our Amy?"

"Yeah, why is she here?" I study CR's face and it took her a minute to give me an answer "I don't have any idea. I mean I didn't even know that she went here."

"Hmm, that's weird." I answered, "And she looks like she's in a hurry."

"Well you know Amy, she likes to do weird things and stuff. Don't mind her." I nod my head again but I don't know, I feel something is not right "Oh, by the way, Leonard wants to have a meeting with us today."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's regarding the Sales report you asked him and he said he badly needed to talk to you also."

"Okay, I have a few things to do so you can set the meeting at 11."

* * *

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY**

 **CHLOE**

I arrived at my workplace and walk straight to my office since I receive a text from Amy saying that she sent something to me and I need to check it ASAP. When I reach my office, I quickly open my laptop and search the mail she's saying. The moment I saw her name on my new received emails, I didn't think twice to open it and I was a pretty shock to see this.

I grab my phone and dial her number, my call connected and after two rings, she answers it.

 _" **Guess you saw it now huh?"**_ she said "Is this serious? Where did you get this?"

 _" **Chloe, you know where I got those files and it's a serious thing."**_

"When did it started? Why she didn't say anything to me?"

 _" **I don't think she knows that's why one of her colleagues wants to have a word with her."**_ I didn't know what to say and keep on staring at the numbers I'm seeing on my screen. To be honest, whatever I'm seeing right now is not good but it doesn't mean that it'll end her career.

"Are you doing something today? Can I meet you and CR?" I asked her _**"I'm having my photoshoot now but I'll be free around 11."**_

 _" **I'll send a text message to CR and asked her to meet us, just tell me where and what time."**_

"Sure, sure. I have to pick-up Skye and Trinity first then I can meet you guys around 12 at Starbucks, the one near our office."

 _" **Okay red, I'll see you then."**_ And she ended the call. I place my phone on my table while still looking at the numbers in front of me. I know she'll be devastated if she finds this one out and knowing her, it can trigger a lot of things. I was in deep thinking and didn't hear a knock on my door and got startled when I hear Beth's voice.

"You okay?" she asked, I look at her and Stacie is with her "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. So, Uhm, what's up?"

"Same old, same old. We're just reviewing some cases that we need to present this week."

"Oh okay, uh do you need any help from me?"

"No, but we need to ask you about something." Stacie answered I told them to sit as I close my laptop and lend them my ears "What is it about?"

"About the meeting, you had with Ms. Griffin." I furrow my eyebrows at them "Ms. Griffin?" I asked.

"Yes, the one from Innovation Records." Beth said, "Oh that Ms. Griffin, she didn't make it to our meeting yesterday, she said she had to cancel since there's an emergency at home."

"She said that she'll call me again to re-schedule so I met Mr. Harrison yesterday about his joint custody."

"So you mean you didn't meet that Griffin girl?" I look at Stacie and shake my head "Why? What is this about?" my two friends look at each other before Stacie gives me an answer.

"Nothing, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, tell me."

"I want to handle her case, whatever that is so you can focus on the other ones."

I stare at her for a while then look at Beth "Sure, I'll send you her files and contact number then I'll introduce you to her." And I smile afterwards.

My two friends nod their head and glance at each other, I don't know the reason behind it but I let it go because there are more important matters to think about.

I was about to say something when my phone rings and I saw Amy's name flashing on my screen. I know that Beth and Stacie can see my phone screen and the latter raised an eyebrow at me.

"You don't want to answer that?" she asked "Oh yeah, sorry." I answered and give her a small smile, I swipe my screen to answer her call and I hope she won' ask me anything with regards to our meeting and the mail she sent me.

 _" **Yo Red! I called CR and she said that they will have a meeting at 11 with their colleague so she said that she'll be available around 1 in case the meeting won't be finished early."**_

"Oh uh okay, just send me a text first then we'll see." I answered _**"Is there someone with you? Beth and Stacie perhaps?"**_

I look at my two friends who are silently watching me me "No, they are not here. I uh, I'll call you later. I have some work to do."

 _" **Sure, later…"**_ and I breathed out a sigh of relief when she ended the call "What does Amy want?" Beth asked.

"Nothing, she just needs some legal advice about her friend's problem."

"Then tell her to contact me." Stacie butted in "Nah, I can handle that one but uh if things got more complicated, I'll give your number to her friend." They both look at each other than nod their heads.

"Do you need something from me aside from Ms. Griffin? Because I told Beca that we'll have dinner with the kids outside after my meeting with Mrs. Samuel"

"Oh yeah it's Thursday. Nah, you can go anytime. What time are you going to meet her?" Beth asked "She said to meet her at 2:30 this afternoon."

"Who will watch the kids?" I look at Stacie and smiled at her "I'll bring them since we're going to meet outside. Beca will pick up Bailey from school."

"Good, so don't forget to give me Ms. Griffin's files and contact number." Stacie said as both of them stand up "Yeah I wil—" I got interrupted when my phone rings again and this time it's Heather.

 _Damn it! Not now…_

"You want me to answer?" Stacie said and cross her arms on her chest "I'll call her later, I have some important things to do first." I answered and rejected her call. My best friend raised an eyebrow at me then turn around and walk-away.

"Enjoy your dinner with the kids and your wife, see you tomorrow." Beth said and give me a small smile "Yeah, just call me in case you need anything from me."

"Will do, take care." She answered back and went out of my office. I let out a deep sigh and comb my hair using both of my hands, I open my laptop and look at the mail again. I do have a feeling that my wife knows about this but she kept it from me, I'm not mad, I'm just worried… worried that this will be the start of issues with our marriage and our kids.

* * *

 **BECA**

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

We're waiting for Leonard to arrive since he got stuck at traffic but informed CR that he's already at the parking area. I do have a feeling that I know what he's going to say to me. I sigh and look at CR, to be honest, I didn't tell anything to her. I thought for the past three years, I'll be able to come up with a plan to save my studio.

"Is there something I need to know, Beca?" CR asked and when I look up, she's looking straight at me "Need to know about what?"

"I don't know… anything. I sensed the worried tone on his voice when he called me earlier today."

"You know that he worries most of the time, so get used to it." I answered while looking down on my hands "I'm your friend, you know that I'm always here for you to listen."

"I know that and thank you." She gives me a small smile when I look back at her again and the door opens, Leonard came in and went straight to the table "Sorry, traffic was bad."

"No worries dude, do you want to have coffee first or do you want to start?" I heard CR asked him "Let's start, in times like this, I don't think drinking coffee would be good for all of us." He answered and looked at me as I gave him a warning look.

Me and CR watched him take out some folders, papers and his laptop then connect it to the projector sitting in the middle of the table. After that, he went back to where he is standing and open some excel sheets. I glance over to CR to see that she's furrowing her eyebrows.

"I've doubled check it…no… triple check it but the same numbers are showing." He said while looking at me "But what about the studio in Atlanta?"

"Atlanta's doing great but it can't support the one you have here, it'll collapsed." I was about to say something when CR beats me to it "Wait a minute, wait a minute…" she said.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked and looking back and forth towards me and Leonard, I sigh and comb my hair with my right hand "The business is not doing good from the past three years," I answered.

"What? Why? How did that happen?"

"We lost a lot of new artists that I'm trying to recruit plus some of the biggest names we have didn't renew their contract with us."

"It affects the revenue of this studio, since I don't have any new artist to show and I stopped writing songs when I became a full-time Mom, some of the managers and even artists thinks that I'm not capable to handle them anymore."

"But the last time I checked, you told me that everything is doing okay? I even asked you about the contracts that need to renew and you said that it's already taken care of."

"I'm doing my best to think of a solution to this problem, CR." I answered and a bit irritated though I don't have the right, her reaction is normal since she's working here "There are lots of offers from other stu—"

"Shut your mouth Leonard!" I said in a cold tone "I'm not going to sell or merge to any studio and recording company! I eill think of a way to save my studio, okay?!"

"Beca, the sales have been down for three years now. You have to act quick." I didn't say anything and just sit there looking at the excel sheet in front of me "Can you please leave us for a minute? I just need to talk to her in private."

Leonard nods his head and went out of the conference room "Does Chloe know about it?"

"No and don't you dare to tell her." I answered "She's your wife Beca, she has to know!"

"No! I will fix this okay? I still have some money left in the bank." I know I didn't need to explain to her what do I mean with 'some money' since my friends know that I bought a house in Bahamas and will surprise Chloe and the kids on our anniversary and at the same time, we extended our house last year even though Chloe doesn't want to.

"I will fix this okay?" I said once more "I know you can but how? Just think about what he said about the offers from another company."

"I'm not going to sold my studio to them."

"I didn't say you have to sell it, maybe try to have a business partner or merge with one of them."

"I said no, I want to do business my own way." I answered and lean my back on the chair, CR didn't say anything and she's just looking at me "If you don't want then it's okay but you have to tell Chloe."

"Just please give me some more time, I have some plan and I know this would work." I answered "But if not?"

"Then I will tell it to my wife."

* * *

I explained to CR about my plan though she's having a doubt about it, she promised me she won't tell Chloe and will support me in case I need some money. The reason why I didn't tell it to my wife is because I thought I can fix it but my attention got divided into my family and my studio.

I haven't been there for Bailey while growing up and I don't want that to happen to Trinity and Skye also, I'm still catching up a lot for the lost time with my eldest daughter. I thought I can handle both but I did have a hard time doing it. Now I'm on the edge of losing my studio here in LA and I'm scared that I won't be able to support them financially.

I'm on deep thinking so I didn't hear my daughter calling my me "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes baby, so have you seen your Mom and siblings?" I asked her back trying to avoid a topic about me "Nah uh but they should have been here now right?"

I nod my head and called my wife's phone again. We've been waiting at this restaurant for thirty minutes now. I called Stacie and Beth but they said that she left a little early and they haven't heard from her since they both know that we have plans on having dinner outside.

"Maybe they got stuck in traffic." My daughter said once more and sip on her water "Yeah, maybe. Do you want to order something? I know you're hungry."

"I'm okay Momma, I can wait for a few more minutes." She answered and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and asked Bailey what happened with school today and if that boy is still bugging him, she just rolled her eyes at me as I laugh.

"Don't worry Momma, I don't have any plans of having a boyfriend right now." She said "Good to hear that! But I know it'll be hard for the boys to resist you."

"Oh please, stop teasing me." I'm telling her the truth, our daughter is one pretty badass teenager, she's smart and gorgeous like her mother but she got this badass bitch mode on my side "Oh! There they are." She said and points a finger outside, we were seating next to the window.

As soon as I saw my wife, my eyebrows furrows because that is not her car. I saw her open the back door but then a tall and a petite woman came out of the driver seat and helps her carry our twins.

 _Is that Mrs. Samuel?_

I watched their interaction and saw a shy smile on the woman's face "Wow! She's pretty! She looks like a model." I heard Bailey said.

'Well yeah but I'm much prettier though shorter.' I mumble, I thought she didn't hear me but I hear her chuckles "Yes you are way prettier Momma." I look at her and give her a wink. I watch Chloe with Skye and Trinity went inside the restaurant, she looks around then Bailey shouted her name.

She smiled at us then our twins run towards me and Bailey but I notice the toys they are holding. My redhead kisses Bailey on her forehead then went to my side "Hey babe, how's your day?" she asked and kiss me on the lips then sit beside the twins.

"Nothing new." I simply said "Sorry we're late. We got stuck in traffic." She said.

"Where's your car?"

"Oh I left it at home."

"So, Mrs. Samuel picks you up and the kids?" she looks at me first then nods her head "She said it's a bit hassle if we'll bring two cars and her place is somewhere here."

"She's already married Mom? She looks single to me." Bailey asked then play with her siblings "Anyway, shall we order?" Chloe asked me and I just nod my head.

I called on the waiter and greeted us then stands beside our table to wait for our orders. Chloe is talking to Skye and Trinity on what they want while Bailey is telling her order to the waiter, I look up and saw my wife smiling at me while stopping our youngest daughter to hit Skye with her toy.

"What do you want baby?" I asked her "Can you choose for me, please?" she answered and give me a wink, I giggle and nod my head.

"Can we have two plates of spaghetti for the kids and two Salisbury steak with mash potatoes please." I said "Anythign else Miss, dessert?"

"Ice cream please!" Bailey said "Me too!" Skye shouted.

"Me three!" Trinity also said "And three ice creams please." I look at my wife and she smiled at me, I was about to say something when I saw a lady in her fifties smiling at me then stand beside our table "Chloe dear, I haven't thought I'll see you here."

I watch Chloe turn her head to the woman and widen her eyes on the lady "Is she Beca?" she asked again then look at me "Chloe's been saying things a lot about you and it's a pleasure meeting you now." She added.

"I'm Mrs. Samuel." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay let me clarify things first, like what I've mentioned before, this is not going to be a drama (well some chapters will but not too much like the first one). Beca and Chloe's situation is different now, they have three children who are relying on them and one wrong move or decision can affect the kids a lot.**_

 _ **So, here's another chapter and enjoy.**_

* * *

" _ **I'm Mrs. Samuel."**_

Beca doesn't know how to react, at first she's confused why on earth this old lady is introducing herself as Mrs. Samuel since she just left after she drops Chloe and their twins at the restaurant but then when she looks at the redhead once more, she knows the reason behind that surprise reaction.

"I'm sorry if I postponed our meeting, I need to attend a monthly check-up that I schedule weeks ago." Mrs. Samuel said to Chloe with a small smile on her face" Uhm, it's okay, I understand." The redhead answered.

"I'm really lucky to have your wife as my lawyer. She made me understand a lot of things and decide what's best with my case."

Chloe, on the other hand, takes a glance at her wife, she knows the look Beca is giving, it's not a forced smile but behind that she knows that she's pissed and hurt.

"I know you're in good hands with Chloe." And she's right because Beca doesn't normally call her by name even if it's in front of her clients "Yes and I'm thankful for her." Beca smiles once more and looks at her wife, her smile slowly appears as she looks down on the table.

"Are they your children?" Chloe nods her head, as for Bailey who knows what's going on, she smiles and extends her hand towards the old lady "I'm Bailey and it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Samuel."

"it's nice to meet you too Bailey, you're pretty like your mothers." She giggles and says her thank you "This is Trinity and Skye, our twins."

Skye waves her hand when their mother said to wave at Mrs. Samuel and Trinity copied what her older sister did.

"They are adorable." Mrs. Samuel said, "Thank You." Chloe answered.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys and sorry to bother you in your dinner."

"Oh it's nothing Mrs. Samuel and I'm glad you came." Beca answered who has a double meaning for Chloe "Pleasure to meet you." The Beale-Mitchell Family watches the old lady walk-away and returns to her table with her husband.

No one said a word, Chloe wanted to but the waiter arrived with their food "Is there anything else I can help you with?" the waiter asked.

"No, we're good. Thank you." Chloe said the waiter said welcome and excuse himself so they can have their dinner. The older redhead reaches out for her wife's hand and gently squeeze it.

"Babe, can we talk?" Chloe asked, "About what?"

"Beca come on."

"We'll talk after dinner." Chloe sighs and let it go for a while, she looks at Bailey who gives her a small smile. She then attends to the twins' needs and feeds them.

As for Beca, she's trying to calm herself down but there were a lot of things running in her mind right now. She keeps reminding herself that it's not good to speculate and assume but that's her nature and even though she's trying her best no to, most of the time, her ego wins against her mind.

She looks at Chloe who is busy cutting the pasta for Skye and Trinity then Beca looks at their twins when she sees the toys they are playing.

 _Control yourself, Mitchell… Control yourself…_

She closes her eyes for a while but all she thinks about is her studio, her financial problem, the thought of losing her family because she can't support them and Chloe cheating on her.

Beca opens her eyes and without a word, abruptly stand-up and leaves her family at the table.

"Beca!" Chloe said not mind if some people are looking at her "Go talk to her Mom, I'll take care of them for a while." Chloe bits her lower lip to stop herself from crying and nods at her oldest daughter. She didn't wait anymore and run to chase her wife.

* * *

 **BECA**

 _Turn around Beca… Turn around!_

That's what my mind is telling me but fuck it! I can hear my wife calling my name but I just continue walking until I felt her hand grabbing my arm to stop me from walking away.

"Beca please…" she said while catching her breath "Don't do this in front of the kids…"

I look back to where our table is, I saw Bailey looking at us and the same goes for Trinity and Skye though our twins are waving their hands at us.

"Go back inside, I need to be alone." I answered and turn around once more but she stops me again by standing in front of me "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Are you really asking me what's wrong?!" I answered almost yelling "I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to lie to you."

"But you did anyway." I try to move but she blocks me again "No, I will explain and clarify things to you when we got home."

"Save your explanations, Chloe, I don't need to hear it!" I walk again but she stops me once more but I pulled my arm from her grip though she's still following me "Beca please, I beg of you."

But I didn't say anything and continue walking. I fish out the keys in my pocket and unlock my car. I didn't wait for her as I get inside and drive off. I can still see her standing there looking at my car until I turn my car to the right and god knows where the hell I am going.

* * *

 **CHLOE**

I went back to the restaurant where my kids are waiting for me. The moment I sit; I can feel Bailey's eyes on me. I wipe the tears on my eyes and look at Trinity and Skye who are both looking at me.

"Cry, cry, Mommy?" Skye asked me but I shook my head at him "There's something in Mommy's eyes, sweetheart." Trinity then sits on my lap and wipe my eyes with tissue paper.

"There's water, Mommy. Like me and Skye when we cry, cry." I chuckle and kiss her on the forehead "Come now, finish your dinner so we can go home." The twins nod their heads and went back to eating. I look at Bailey and she gives me a small smile.

"I'm not chea—" but she cuts me off "I know Mom and I'll never think of you that way." She answered me "You know Momma, she likes to assume and she's just jealous."

I nod my head at her and look at my plate "Just give her some time to cool off and everything will be fine." My daughter added.

 _Everything will be fine… I hope so._

I let out a deep sigh and mouthed thank you to Bailey, she just winks at me and focuses her attention to the twins. I look outside the window then fish out my phone in my pocket and compose a text message for Amy and CR.

* * *

 **MCINTYRE LAW FIRM**

 **BECA**

I found myself sitting inside my car and parked it in front of the law firm. I wanted to call Beth, Stacie, and Aubrey but I don't know what will I say. I wanted to go back since I remember that Chloe doesn't have a car but my pride is not letting me go back.

I am leaning against my car and looking at the concrete floor. There are a lot of things in my mind right now so I didn't notice that my three friends already saw me and calling my name.

"Beca!" I almost jump when I felt someone taps me and saw Aubrey weirdly looking at me "What are you doing here? Where's Chloe and the kids?" Stacie asked.

I didn't say anything so they look at each other as Beth speaks "What did you do this time?" she asked "Me? Why me? You should rephrase your question."

"What happened?" Stacie asked once more "Can we go inside? I don't want to explain things while we're standing here."

"There's a Starbucks a couple of blocks from here, do you want to go there?" Aubrey asked "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I answered and starts to walk. I didn't mind waiting for them or look back behind my back as I know that those three are whispering.

I choose a table far from the other people and away from the window. The girls follow me and sit but Stacie and Aubrey excuse themselves to place an order so Beth is left with me.

"Do you want to start or we'll wait for them?" she asked me but I just shrug my shoulder "Come on Beca, we're not fortune teller to guess what happened."

"Chloe did something…" I answered, "Did something what?"

"Something I think I can't forgive her for doing it."

"Can you please elaborate a little more? I'm no good in guessing games…" before I can answer, I saw Stacie and Aubrey walking back towards us, I waited for them to sit and blurted it all out.

"Chloe's cheating on me!" I said Beth furrow her eyebrows while Stacie and Aubrey look at each other for a while then both look at me "You're kidding right?" Aubrey asked me.

"Do I look like I'm fucking kidding?!" I answered back, this is the reason why we need to sit as far as possible from other people "I saw it! I was there! Even Bailey saw it!"

The three look at each other again, I don't know if they do believe me or they think I'm crazy or they think I'm drunk. Stacie was about to say something when her phone rings, she excuses herself and answers the call, it's Emily and she's looking for her.

"I told her to come and meet us here, I hope you don't mind?" she asked me "No, it's fine."

"Okay, let me repeat what you just said." Beth said, "You think Chloe is cheating on you, you and Bailey saw it." I nod my head at her and lea my back on the chair.

"What did the Bee say?" Stacie asked "Nothing…"

"What do you mean by nothing?" Aubrey asked. Okay here's the part that I'm trying to not mention to them because if I tell them the whole story, I know I'm going to realize something "Beca, you're not telling us the whole thing."

"I am, I told you she's cheating on me and in front of our kids."

"Who on earth cheats in front of their kids?!" Stacie asked "Chloe!"

"Beca!" Beth said, "We want you to tell us what happened and why are you acting like that." I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"Okay, it all started with this…" I answered.

* * *

 **BEALE-MITCHELL RESIDENCE**

Chloe is talking to Amy and CR who picks her up and the kids at the restaurant. The redhead didn't say anything to the two and waited for them to arrive at the house. She told Bailey to help the twins change for a while and she'll be downstairs with her Aunts. She then starts to tell to the two girls what happened, not skipping anything.

"So, you didn't tell her the truth and lied to her by telling that the woman who dropped you off and the twins is Mrs. Samuel?" CR asked her which led Chloe to nod her head "And can you please explain why you did that?"

"You already know who is that woman and I didn't think that she and Bailey are sitting right next to the window. I thought she didn't see us until she asked me about Mrs. Samuel dropping us off."

CR and Amy look at each other, they understand her and they both know that Chloe is not a good liar.

"Still, she thinks you cheated on her even though the twins are with you and to think that you let her dropped you at the restaurant?" CR asked again "Well that's Beca Mitchell, she will assume first before thinking." Amy answered.

"Where did she went?" Chloe looks at CR and says "I don't know, I tried to stop her and even beg her not to leave but she didn't listen."

"You're not mad at her?" Amy asked, "No, it's my fault anyway."

"You didn't do anything. Well yeah, you lied but you mentioned that you're going to explain to her everything but she didn't listen."

"Still my fault, CR." Amy looks at CR who shrugs her shoulder. Beca is lucky to have Chloe though both of them are lucky to have each other they silently admire the redhead. Beca is trying hard and they know that but still, most of the time, the brunette's pride, ego, and stubbornness makes her do things she's not supposed to do.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'll wait for her and explain to her everything," Chloe answered. The two girls nod their heads and think if they need to stay with her for a while until the brunette is home, little did they know that Bailey is listening to their conversation and thinks of a way to help her mothers.

* * *

 **BAILEY**

After Mom tuck the twins on their bed and check on me if I'm done with my homework, she told me that she's downstairs with Aunt Amy and Aunt CR and will wait for Momma. Even though she's smiling, I know she's hurt with whatever Momma said to her but I can't blame the latter. I think anyone who will saw their wife with someone will feel jealous but then my other mother went overboard for thinking that Mom might be cheating on her.

I already sent a text message to Aunt Stacie and Aunt Beth, informing them of what happened. They told me that Momma is with them at Starbucks, talking about what happened. They were asking me some questions but I like to talk to them personally so I decided to sneak out.

I don't want my Mom to wait longer and I know she's already tired because of her work and taking care of my siblings. I tiptoed my way to the stairs and good thing it's carpeted. I quickly go down and saw my Mom sitting on the sofa staring into nothing though I can tell that Aunt CR is saying something to her which I can't comprehend, Aunt Amy, on the other hand, is busy with her phone. I felt pity for her because I know she's not a cheater.

I carefully made my way to the kitchen and went out of the back door, Aunt Emily is already waiting for me outside. I wanted to ride a cab but it's too dangerous for me and she's the only one who can pick me up and won't stop me from going out. I climb the wall, well It's not that high and look around, I saw Aunt Ems car parked on the other side of the road then I jump.

I run towards her as she opens the door for me. Once seated and put on my seatbelt, she started to drive.

"If my sister and Chloe will find out that you sneak out, I pick you up and drive at this hour, we're both dead." She said "Oh come on Aunt Ems, you're already an adult. Why would they be mad?"

"Because I'm driving with a teenager who sneaks out of their house." She answered, "Just drive, nothing's going to happen okay?" I hear her let out a deep sigh and drive carefully.

"How's your Mom?" she asked when she turns right "Sad and trying not hard not to cry," I answered.

"This is the first time I see them fight like that. I mean, yeah they do have misunderstandings sometimes but it didn't go down like this."

"Your Momma is just jealous… and when she's jealous, her mind has this habit of overthinking which leads to some issues or small fights." I just look at her and look out of the window. I already told her what happened while we're texting before she picks me up.

"I do understand where Momma is coming…"

"Yeah I do too but there's no way I'm going to think of Chloe's cheating on her… I've known her since I was a kid."

"Yeah, I know…" I felt a tap on my shoulder and look at Aunt Ems again "Don't worry too much kiddo, they've been through this, everything will be fine."

I give her a small smile; the truth is I'm kinda worried. I'm no longer the 8-year-old Bailey who doesn't understand some of the things that happened a few years back. I'm now a teenager and knows how to observe and I can feel that both of them are hiding something from each other to me and my siblings.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE….**

 **INNOVATION RECORDS**

Heather is busy reading something on the paper her secretary gave to her when she came back to the office after she dropped Chloe and her kids at the restaurant. She is smiling from ear to ear while she's seeing the numbers and graphs on the paper.

'I know this is going to be a big help in her studio.' She whispered. She was about to sign the papers when she heard a knock on the door, she saw her cousin Linda smiling at her.

"Hey…" Heather said and motion for her to sit on the chair "Hey you too." Linda answered back and sits in front of her cousin.

"So, how'd the meeting go with Ms. Beale?" she leans her back on the chair first and play with the pen on her fingers "It went smooth and okay, I explained some things to her again."

"Okay, then why did she say when she finds out that you're the daughter of Sylvia Griffin?" Heather let out a deep sigh and crinkled up her nose.

"I thought you're going to say to her?" Linda asked "That's my plan but I don't know. I tried a lot of times to open up about her wife and the reason why she left her."

"And?"

"I can sense that she's still sensitive to that topic. I'm also afraid that if she finds out, she'll back out with our plan."

"I don't think she will do that; she knows that her wife's studio is in trouble."

"Still…"

"Heather listen to me." Linda said and look straight into her eyes "You know what's the deal between you and your mother." She added.

"She wants to take over this studio and this is the only thing that your father has left for you. Now I know you want to follow your dreams and running this company is not on your list."

Heather closed her eyes for a while then look at her cousin "And I know also that you don't want to give it to your mother since we both know that all she cares about is money."

There is a total of six Innovation Records, 4 branches in the US and 2 branches in Europe. Heather doesn't want to be like her mother, for her money is no important at all. What she wants is to help those artists to get known and pursue their dreams as a singer. Sylvia is different though, she is known to overwork her artist and like what Linda said, all she cares about is money and fame.

"There are lots of other recording studios who want to buy or merge with Innovation Records but despite all of that, Red Studio is our priority and you have to do something before your Mom finds out about your plan."

Heather then nods her head. She knows that her cousin is right, Sylvia will do anything to stop her from selling it or merging it to others. Besides, she and Linda know that Sylvia will use this studio in LA to get revenge at Beca for leaving her and going back to her wife.

"Okay then, I'll meet Chloe again by next week then I'll tell her everything she needed to know." Heather answered "Good. Now you still have a few days to think about how are you going to tell her."

The taller brunette smiles at her but then hear her phone beeps, there's a message coming from her mother, she quickly opens it and let out a frustrated groan when she finishes reading the content of the message. She looks at Linda and gives her a worried look.

"What? Are you okay?" she asked, "I think I don't have that few days to think, I have to talk to Chloe tomorrow." Heather answered and looks at the message once more.

 _ **I'm coming to LA on Saturday, I have my lawyer with me to talk about my share on your studio.**_

* * *

When Bailey and Emily arrived at the Starbucks, Beth, Stacie and Aubrey are all nagging at the redhead's Momma. Beca on the other hand is shock to see her daughter with Emily.

"What are you doing here?! Did your mother sent you here?" she asked, "No, I sneak out to tell you to come home because she's waiting for you."

"I'm not coming home tonight." Beca answered, "You're overreacting, Mitchell." Aubrey butted in.

The smaller brunette then furrows her eyebrows towards her friends and point a finger at herself "Me? Overreacting?" she asked "I explained to you my side and what I saw! I told you she told me it was Mrs. Samuel but it wasn't! She lied to me, dude!"

"Beca, I know lying is not good but we're talking about Chloe here." Stacie said, "You know she's not a liar and she will tell you who is that girl and why she'd lie about the part with Mrs. Samuel."

"No, I don't want to hear her explanations." The brunette answered, "Don't be so stubborn, Momma." All of the girls look at the young redhead.

"She's not cheating on you. She's not stupid enough to bring Skye and Trinity along with her if she's seeing someone else, not to mention drop her off at the restaurant knowing you and me are there."

Beca opens her mouth but her daughter is not yet done "She doesn't have her car with her meaning she also picks them up at our house, don't you think that's a wrong move letting that woman knows where she lives?"

"And last but not the least, we're talking about Mom here. You know she can't cheat on you because she knows how painful is it. Am I correct, Momma?" the older Mitchell stares at her daughter for a while and curse herself once more because once again, her ego overpowered herself again.

"Please come home, she's waiting for you." Bailey said again and this time Beca nods her head and pulls her daughter into a hug "I'm a sorry sweetie."

"You don't need to apologize to me, tell it to Mom." The little Mitchell answered, "I will let's go home before your Mom finds out you're gone."

* * *

 **BECA**

We said goodbye to her Aunts and I apologize also for the way I reacted and behave. I know I shouldn't feel that way but it's normal if ever you saw the love of your life with someone and I'm still coping-up with being stubborn and let's say there were times that I'm egocentric.

Bailey told me that her Aunt CR and Aunt Amy were there and talking to her Mom. I apologize again for what I did, she told me that she understands my side though she made me promise not to happen it again. To be honest, I don't know why am I feeling this way. Deep down inside I know Chloe is hiding something from me.

She might not be cheating but what is she keeping behind my back?

I parked my car and noticed that Amy or CR's car are not there anymore, maybe they already left. I look at the clock on the dashboard and it's almost 10 in the evening.

"Here's the key to the backdoor, I won't tell your Mom what you did but if you do that again, you'll be grounded." Bailey smiles at me and nods her head "Thanks Momma, goodnight and please fix this."

"I will sweetheart, love you." I watch her went out of the car and climb the wall, it's not that high and it's safe. I turn off the ignition and went out of my car. I'm still thinking of what the girls have told me and Bailey but I think this is the right time for Chloe to stay at home and let me do the work.

'Yeah right Mitchell, you do the work. In case you forgot, you have a big problem with your studio.' I mumble to myself and comb my hair using my fingers 'And who are you to stop her from doing the things she loves?'

I fish out my key for the front door and carefully opens it. There's a light coming from the living room, I lock the door first and walk towards it and found my wife sleeping on the sofa. I let out a deep sigh and nag at myself. I sit on the table and silently watch her sleeping.

'I don't want to lose you.' I whispered and gently caress her face. She moves a little maybe because she felt my touch and opens her eyes, Chloe immediately sits on the couch and rubs her eyes "Babe…" she said in a sleepy and tired tone.

"Hey…" I said, she looks at me and reaches for my hand "I'm sorry that I lied to you…"

"Chloe…"

"No, I know I should have told you the truth. I should have told you about her."

"No babe, it's—" but she cuts me off "She's one of my client and nothing else. I won't cheat on you, I would never do that to you… ever."

I remember what Stacie and Beth told me, my wife is one of the popular lawyers in their firm and there are lots of people who want her as their legal advisor. Though she handles most of the legal custody of the parents to their child, there are circumstances that she's handling other cases also.

And it included not only husband and wife but sometimes a single woman or man and not all of their client is old. In short, some clients sometimes ask them out, including Chloe but they assured me that my redhead knows her limitations and she always declines the offer.

But I don't know, deep down inside, when I see that woman, all I can feel is she's somewhat will cause trouble in our relationship. I didn't see her entire face but she does look familiar to me.

"Babe? I'm sorry…" I heard her say again "You don't have to apologize. I should be the one to say sorry to you." I answered.

"I shouldn't have acted that way… again. I know you're not cheating on me and can you forgive me for thinking that way?"

"It's okay Beca and I understand why you feel that way." She gives me a small smile and gently squeezes my hand "If there's anything you want me to do so this won't happen again."

There is, it's been in my mind for the past few months but I don't want to be unfair with her.

 _But that's not being unfair right? I can support them, she doesn't need to work._

I look at her and she's waiting for my response "Actually, there is something I want to tell you." I answered

"What is it, babe? You can tell me everything." I let out a deep sigh and look down first then play with her fingers "Please don't think that I'm being unfair to you but…"

I look at her and she's just silent while listening to me "Can you quit your work and let me support you and the kids?" I asked.


End file.
